Kinda Wierd
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Just when Kagome thinks she can't stand one more day, being trailed by 8 bodyguards, she meets Kikyo, her identical twin. After they switch places, she thinks life is perfect. But she hadn't counted on Kikyo's stupid, annoying, sexy older brother Inuyasha
1. Plan

Okay everyone. I KNOW this is a new fic. And I KNOW that I'm horrible. But the only way Tabby let me write this was to promise to update my other one's too. So SOMETHING good came out of all this! 

Besides, I really think y'all will like this one . . . 

**_Summary:_** Kagome Higurashi has been followed around by overprotective, tight lipped bodyguards since she escaped a kidnapping at age twelve. Now, at age 16 she's fed up. Thanks to her 'shadows' she has no social life, and her distant father refuses to budge. Her whole life changes however, when she meets Kikyo Taisho at a clothing store in one of the cities her dad was visiting on business. The two girls look exactly alike. Somehow, Kagome manages to convince Kikyo to switch places with her, trading the life of luxury to that of a regular high school girl, for six months, until her father brings her back to this city. There was just one problem . . . 

She hadn't counted on Kikyo's sexy older brother Inuyasha . . . 

 **_Kinda_****_ Weird_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Rogue Pryde 

"Dad!" Kagome Higurashi pounded her fist against the door, ignoring the complaints coming from the other rooms. "We're gonna be late! You promised me we'd go to this concert!" There was no answer from the other side, and she sighed and kicked the door. "He's not there, is he?" She asked herself quietly, not expecting an answer.

"No Miss." Akima, one of her bodyguards, closed the distance between them. There were eight of them in all, but they never spoke to her unless it was necessary. Those were her father's orders. He figured if they ignored her, she could ignore them. 

Fat chance.

"He promised," she muttered resentfully as he led her back to the staircase. No one said anything, but judging by the looks on their faces, she could tell they didn't really care. They got paid either way, so why would they care? And it wasn't like they were overjoyed at the prospect of guarding her at a _Ruthless_ concert.

But it hurt her. A lot. _The only reason I came on this trip was because he promised to spend time with me._ Her guards waited a few seconds before they followed her down the staircase. This gave her a fraction of the space she craved. _We didn't even have to go to the concert. _To her shame, she felt herself blinking back tears. _We could have just talked. Is his work really that much more important to him than I am?_

She breezed by the crowds of sophisticated guests lounging in the five star hotel's lobby, not making eye contact with anyone who might want to talk to her. It wasn't really _her_ they were interested in. Higurashi Corporations had made her father a multi billionaire, and everyone wanted a piece of the action. Even if it meant making nice to the 'anti-social brat' that he spawned. Apparently he did everything for her, since she was the spitting image of her mother, and spoiled her to the point of ridiculous. If he did, it was news to her. It was like he couldn't bear to look at her sometimes, but he was still paranoid about losing her.

When she was twelve, she'd been kidnapped. It was right after he'd made it really big in the business world and some small time crooks decided that they wanted a piece of his success. They're demands were ridiculous, and they knew it. They just wanted time to 'play' with her while the cops bartered with them to lower the price. In the end, her father never had to pay a dime. At twelve years old she'd decided she'd rather die than spend another second with those men, and when someone reaches that point, nothing could stop them. She'd escaped, but the crooks were never caught. That was the day her father had hired the bodyguards.

She didn't resent him for not paying right away. She knew all too well how impossible it would have been for him to give up over half his business. Work was his _life_, whereas she was the product of a memory that had died with her birth. She knew she looked like her mom, never so clearly, perhaps, as the day she returned to him. She tried to run to him, but he took one look at her and froze.

Maybe it was because he'd gone two weeks without seeing her, or maybe it was because her clothes were ragged and her skin dirty, but whatever it was, he stepped away. It was as if he'd seen a ghost. He hugged her later, for the media, but since that day he'd distanced himself from her even more. And it hurt.

She didn't really have a destination in mind. She was already late for the concert, and the idea of going alone wasn't very appealing. Especially since her entourage intervened if a guy even _looked_ at her. Her social life had been sadly lacking the past four years.

Shivering slightly, she scanned the shops lining the street for a clothing store where she could find a light jacket. Her eyes lit up when she caught site of one called 'Rave.' When she was at home, she was only allowed to shop at designer stores. But when she came with her father on business . . . she had a lot more freedom with her money. She wouldn't be able to wear any of it around him, but he never saw much of her anyway.

She didn't even glance back at her bodyguards as she crossed the street and entered the store. They were there, and visual confirmation would just put her in a bad mood. She stepped inside, eyes wide in anticipation as she surveyed the store's regular, funky merchandise. It took about two seconds for her to take it all in before she clapped her hands together and made her way to the nearest rack. 

She had to search through three different areas before she found the perfect jacket. It was black, a color her dad didn't really like, and it looked tight enough to be flattering yet comfortable. It was also fake leather, something she'd never even _seen._ Holding it up to get a better look, she caught sight of Akima and another bodyguard browsing in another section. The two burly men looked so out of place in the teenage girl store it was laughable. A glance around showed her two more hanging out in the shoe section, and the other four waiting outside the entrance. Seeing them surround her gave her that familiar feeling of claustrophobia.

Gripping the jacket tightly by the hanger, she headed to the dressing room, determined to get out of their sight for at least a few minutes. She didn't bother going into a stall. There was a mirror in the main area, and she only needed to see what the jacket looked like.

She slipped it on, pulling her dark hair out from under it, and letting it fall down her back. Black suited her. She wasn't being vain, or rebellious about her father's dislike of the color, it was just a fact. She turned, trying to see what it looked like from the back, but caught site of her face from another angle. 

_There's another mirror?_ She mused, wondering how she'd missed it. A second glance confused her even more. Her other reflection was wearing jeans and a tank top instead of her designer summer dress. But the confusion on its face mirrored her own.

"_What?_" It was her voice, but there were two of them. She stared at the other girl in shock, unable to believe how similar their features were. There was a pause, one that neither of them seemed to want to break as they continued analyzing each other.

As she eyed the other girl from every angle, an idea slowly began to form in Kagome's head. It was ridiculous, impossible, and above all _stupid_ but it was worth a shot. "I'm Kagome." She stuck out her hand, amused to see the shock spreading over _her_ features on someone else's face.

"Kikyo." The other girl recovered quickly, hurrying to shake Kagome's offered hand. "This is really weird."

Kagome grinned, "oh yeah." There was another pause. Kagome couldn't get over how weird it was too see her_self_ with such an incredulous expression. Though, the more she looked at the other girl, Kikyo, the more she started to believe she could pull it off.

She cleared her throat and waited patiently till her 'twin' met her eyes. "How would you like to be a millionaire?" She crossed her arms and kept their eyes locked.

"What are you talking about?" 'Kikyo' edged away from her, making furtive glances at the exit.

"No! I'm serious!" Kagome grabbed her arm, ignoring the panicked look she received. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And my father is the head of Higurashi enterprises."

Slowly, realization began to dawn in the other girl's eyes. Taking that as a good sign, Kagome pressed on. "We're going back home tonight, but we'll be back in this city in six months to finalize some contracts. If you switch with me now, you can spend the next six months doing whatever you want." Okay . . . slight exaggeration . . . but not really a _lie_. "There'll be no limit to what you can buy." She added, as a kind of amendment.

Kikyo paused, actually considering. Kagome held her breath. "Why would you want to switch with me?" She asked finally, pulling her arm from Kagome's deathlike grip. "I'm not rich, I have no friends, and my older brother is a complete jerk. There's absolutely _nothing_ you could want from my life."

Sensing a chance, Kagome raced ahead. "I want _everything_ you have. Especially the lack of eight bodyguards. Less money, no friends, and a jerk isn't even a sacrifice." Kikyo peeked out, eyeing the men as they roamed the store. "Please?" She added.

Kikyo turned her attention back to Kagome. Their eyes locked, and for a second no one said a word. _It's gonna be a 'no'._ As soon as the thought entered her mind, Kagome was overcome with a sense of dread. To be so close and have it slip through her fingers!

"Okay." She was so lost in her thoughts; it took a second for Kagome to realize Kikyo had spoke. "Okay. I'll do it." She stared at her, dumbfounded. A look of disbelief crossed both their features as they really _thought_ about what they were going to do. And than the moment passed as if it had never happened, as they began frantically began to exchange clothes and information.

"You can pretty much do whatever." Kagome explained, slipping off her sundress. "Don't expect the guards to talk much, Daddy wants them to keep their distance. And you won't have to talk to my Dad at all probably, except over the phone."

Kikyo nodded and pulled her shirt over her head, then handed it to Kagome. "School's no big deal. Second term just started, so my schedule is inside my backpack under my bed. I don't really talk to anyone, so there's no name's you have to remember. My room's upstairs, the second one on the left."

Kagome grinned as she traded her dress for the shirt. "My credit card is all yours. One of the men will always have it with them in case I want to buy something spur of the moment. But, in front of other people, you can only wear designer brands."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Oh, _what _a sacrifice. My brother's name is Inuyasha. He's a complete jerk, but he doesn't talk to me too much. My parents are Tae and Jung Woo Taisho. They're totally oblivious to anything I do. They love me, but they don't even try to understand me." She slipped off her jeans from under the sundress and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "Normal parents, how exciting! You're staying at the Ritz for now, and when you go home, my room's the only one on the fourth level. You don't really need to know where anything is in the house unless you want to explore, since all my meals are brought to my room. There's a limo if you want to shop or anything." She pulled the jeans on, pleased they fit her so well.

"Awesome!" Kikyo's eyes brightened at the prospect. "I'm a good student, so don't ruin my grades or anything, and teachers tend to like me too. I spend a lot of time on our computer at home or reading, so it'd be a good idea for you to do that too."

"Not a problem!" Kagome mentally searched her head for more information. "I'm tutored, so Mr. Koji will come by every couple of days to check on your studies. I'm an okay student too, so I don't think we'll have problems there." She straightened her hair a little, and stood tall, presenting herself to the other girl. "How do I look?" She struck a pose.

"Like me!" Kikyo clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. "This is too weird!" Kagome couldn't agree more, feeling an odd out of body experience as she watched Kikyo glide around the room in her clothes.

And than they both stood at the entrance of the dressing room. "I'll write you." Kagome promised. "If you have any questions, I'll answer them for you."

Kikyo nodded, "me too. Just let me know if you want to switch back. I hope you don't mind if I totally blow your allowance!"

"Not me!" Kagome grinned. "You could make my dad go broke for all I care!" Kikyo wiggled her eyes suggestively at that and they both giggled.

Then, with grins rivaling those of Cheshire cats, they stepped into the store.

***

Kikyo's mom had been waiting at the counter, and the other girl had discreetly pointed her out to Kagome before they parted. Feeling her heart flutter nervously as she approached her 'mother', Kagome pasted a smile on her face.

"Hey hon!" The older woman smiled as she beckoned her 'daughter' closer. "Find anything you like?"

Kagome shook her head, "not really." She wasn't sure what else to say, but apparently that was enough because the dark haired woman only nodded.

"Let's go then." The two headed out of the store and into the parking lot, Kagome following a few steps behind so she wouldn't stop at the wrong car. When they did stop, she found herself climbing into an ordinary blue van. For some reason, the sheer normalcy made her happy and she couldn't hide her grin as she buckled her seat belt.

If Mrs. Taisho noticed, she didn't say anything. They drove home in a comfortable silence. Tae didn't cast any weird glances in Kagome's direction, so she figured it must be normal to not talk much. The thought brought her some kind of relief. She had been worried about making normal conversation with ordinary parents. She hadn't been sure she could pull it off. One less worry out of the way . . . 

They reached a pleasant looking two story house, and Kagome meekly followed her 'mother' inside as she took in the nice neighborhood before being confronted with their modest household. Everything looked like something from a TV show or movie, from the family room with the plush couches to the china set in the glass curio cabinet. She was suddenly overcome with the feeling that if she breathed, or even moved, it would all disappear.

But Mrs. Taisho didn't even slow down, and Kagome trailed behind her until they reached the kitchen, complete with a four person wooden table in the middle. "Sweetie, why don't you head upstairs and do homework while I start dinner."

"Sure Mom!" Kagome smiled brightly, nearly laughing out loud at the ease in which the words left her mouth. From the corner of her eye, she could see the staircase at the opposite end of the kitchen. As natural as breathing, she walked straight over and bounded up the stairs, oblivious to the slightly surprised look Tae sent her at her cheerful behavior.

_The second room on the left._ She stepped inside and took a deep breath of the normal, regular, not perfectly clean room air. It was wonderful! She ran and threw herself on the bed, grabbing the pillow and stuffing her face in it to keep from laughing. Eyes wide, she surveyed her room, her home, for the next six months. The pillow felt dry against her teeth as her grin widened. 

Her life was perfect!

***

**_End Chapter One_**

I was gonna keep going, and have her meet Inuyasha in this chapter. But it kept getting longer and longer. Usually I write four page chapters, and this is nearly seven!!! All the chapters will be long though. Now. I have to update my other fics, but I'm going to start the second one of this as soon as possible too because I absolutely LOVE it! I recently got obsessed with Marmalade Boy, in case you couldn't tell.

PLEASE, tell me what you think? I'm actually quite proud of this idea and I hope it meets at least SOME of your approval! Let me know if you prefer this to the others or what.

Rogue Pryde.


	2. Rut

Hey everyone! I'm working on the updates right now for both Somebody Love Me and Home is Where the Heart is but neither of them is finished right now. I just wanted to update this one! She needs to meet Inuyasha!!!! (C'mon people, I know you agree) Oh! And thanks SO much for the reviews!

**_Special Responses:_**  **Esko****Pa****:** Your review made me smile really big so I had to put you on here. Thanks a LOT! **Naiya-Chan:** I'm not a Kikyo lover either, but I know what you mean. I CAN'T write her in my fics. Mainly cuz I don't want competition for Kagome, but also because I want my characters to be real, and if I wrote her how I hate her, she wouldn't be a realistic character. Thanks so much! **Yosei/Ambereyes:** A kindred spirit! I read the entire series three times in two days. It rocks! **Bagira:** Wow! Major long review! Don't worry, Kikyo will have her part in this (away from Inuyasha, just how I like it) And seriously, thanks SOso much! **Chibi Stumbler** I already emailed you, but I wanted to say thanks again in here too. You review meant a LOT!

Thanks so much to everyone else too! I got 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I was totally floored! Especially since this was just a side thing I HAD to write against the wishes of my friends. Now I can rub it in their faces ^_^ Sorry that I didn't name everyone, but if I reply to too many reviews I forget what I was going to write in the story, and wind up waiting to type it up until another day. And we wouldn't want that... I don't have the best track record. So without any further ado!

**_Kinda Weird_**

Rogue Pryde 

Kikyo sighed contentedly as she surveyed her five star room. She'd only _read_ about places like this. Stepping into it had been like waltzing into a fairy tale and she half expected to wake up back in her own bed. But in the end she didn't need to pinch herself. There was no way she could imagine anything this nice.

The first thing she had noticed was the gigantic princess style bed, complete with thick comforters and designer pillows. Walking over slowly, she fingered the fabric. She couldn't help but marvel over the realization that she'd be _sleeping_ on it in only a few hours. Her eyes wandered as she tried to take in the thick carpeting, beautiful hand crafted furniture, and expensive, genuine, looking figurines. She glanced up and gasped at the sparkling chandelier above her bed. Not even a princess could have had a more extravagant bedroom.

It wasn't until she had walked around the room and touched nearly everything that she caught sight of the double doors against the far wall. They were glass, so she could easily see that they led to a balcony. She held her breath as she slowly walked forward, resting her fingers on the handle and gave it a gentle twist before easing it open.

Every since she was little, Kikyo had dreamed of having a balcony. It probably had something to do with the fact that all the princesses in her fairy tales had them, even Rapunzel, whose parents were farmers. Whatever the reason, it had been her cherished fantasy.

And now she had one.

She didn't blink, as if afraid to miss even a second of the experience, as she stepped out onto the marble floor.  The railing was made of the elegant stone too, and her fingers touched the top of it trailing along the beautifully carved designs, tracing them gently. Than she looked up, letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding at the view in front of her.

She had noticed it getting darker before she'd even entered the hotel, but now it was sunset and the sight of the sun fading into blood red before being swallowed into the darkness awed her to stillness. Sunsets had never looked so beautiful and breathtaking from the ground.

It was early still, but after the sunset had entirely faded, Kikyo was ready for bed. She searched through the ornately chiseled drawers until she found a pair of green silk pajamas. She fingered the material, a slow grin spreading across her face as she brought it up to caress her cheek. 

She could get used to this.

***

Kagome Higurashi stretched and yawned as the first rays of sunlight peeked through her bedroom window and poured onto her face, effectively waking her from a dreamless sleep. She opened one eye slowly, and than the other, shock registering on her features before realization kicked in.

She was in Kikyo's room.

She grinned, hugging her blankets tighter around her as she pressed her face into her pillow. She had pulled it off! She was living someone else's life! No more body guards to follow her, no more Dad ignoring her, and best of all no more insanely over priced and highly uncomfortable designer clothes! Hopping out of bed, she discarded the oversized tee-shirt and shorts for a pair of jeans on the floor. Rummaging through the closet, she found a dark blue short sleeved shirt and slipped it on.

There wasn't a brush anywhere in the room, so Kagome left the confines of the room and walked slowly down the hall, looking out of the corner of her eye for the bathroom. She paused at the sound of running water and raised her hand to knock on the door.

"What?" The voice was hasty, impatient, and decidedly masculine. It was probably Kikyo's brother, Inuyasha, Kagome reasoned. "The Jerk."

"I need to brush my teeth!" She yelled back, banging harder on the door. The way Kikyo had talked about her brother, there was no love lost between them, which meant it probably would have been suspicious if she'd been too polite.

The sound of running water stopped. "Like that would do any good for _your_ breath." He replied in normal tone of voice. "I'll be out in a minute Kikyo."

She made a face at his insult. No wonder his sister wasn't a fan of him. "Don't strain yourself." She muttered, crossing her arms. The door opened and she let a minor amount of annoyance seep into her features before looking up to glare impatiently at… 

…the single most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Clad in nothing but a white towel, the boy was probably a good three inches taller than her. His soaked white hair stuck against his body, reaching nearly to his waist. A scowl marred his perfectly chiseled face. "I heard that." He growled.

Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Twice. Three times. And then, finally, her voice worked. "Good." It wasn't quite as vindictive as she would have hoped, but at least she wasn't gaping openly at him. He gave her a weird look before heading down the hall towards his room.

Kagome stepped inside and closed the door, hardly feeling the steam as it enveloped her, causing her hair to stick to the back of her neck. Why, oh _why_, didn't Kikyo mention that her 'jerk' of an older brother that lived _two doors down_ from her was the single hottest man alive?!

***

It hadn't taken long for Kagome to compose herself, it would take more than _that_ to mess her up, and she'd hurriedly brushed her teeth and hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. She was worried about that. She didn't know if the Taisho's fended for themselves for breakfast or sat down together for a family meal.

Her fears proved to be unwarranted, however, as she entered the kitchen to see Inuyasha eating a bowl of cereal while the mother did the dishes. The cereal and milk were still on the table, but Kagome had no clue where the bowls or spoons were. _Crap!_ She fumed inwardly, trying not to be obvious as her eyes scanned the kitchen for any clues.

There! One of the cupboards was open a little, and she could catch just a glimpse of some plates and bowls inside. Striding over purposefully, she opened it and pulled out a bowl identical to her 'brother's'.

Now for a spoon... still feigning normalcy, she glanced around the kitchen for drawers. There were two top ones, and she figured her best bet was the one in front of her, directly under the bowl cupboard. She hid a smile as it slid open to reveal sets of silverware, and pulled out a spoon. Closing the drawer, she set her dishes down on the table, two seats down from Inuyasha, since both next to him and across from him might have proven to be a bit too distracting.

He didn't even glance up. Briefly, she wondered where the Dad was. Probably working, if her own father was any example to go by. She poured her cereal and milk and began to eat. Today was Sunday, and she'd have to start school the next day. She still hadn't gone over Kikyo's schedule, or her text books, so she should probably start after breakfast. She'd gotten the impression Kikyo spent a lot of time in her room.

"Hey, Kikyo, pass the cereal." Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even realize Inuyasha had spoken to her. "_Wench._" He growled, finally getting her attention as she jumped out of her reverie.

"What?" She demanded crossly, annoyed both by the insult and the fact that just _looking_ at him made her heartbeat quicken. She pinned it down as hormones. He certainly didn't have an attractive personality. He gestured towards the cereal. "You could have just asked." She muttered as she pushed both the box and the milk in his direction.

Inuyasha gave her a _look_. "I did," then he smiled, "what were you thinking about anyway? That Hobo guy?" His voice was teasing, sending her heart racing despite the brotherly tone.

"_No._" She said forcefully, positive that no girl would tell her brother anything when it came to a guy she liked. But did Kikyo like Hobo? Or did he just like her and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Did she embarrass herself in front of him? Why hadn't she warned her!

"I'd beat him up for you." That was Inuyasha, his voice breaking into her thoughts. "But it's just too funny watching him follow you around." Well, that answered her question.

"Ha ha." She let as much sarcasm as possible sink into her voice. "Like you could beat up any guy." She made a face at him, and he seemed mildly puzzled, but shrugged and continued eating. That worried her. What had she done wrong? Her response hadn't been anything particularly odd or strange? Wouldn't any girl have said that? 

With a muffled sigh, she finished her cereal and took it to the sink. The mom had left but there were still a few dishes in the sink. She almost started to finish them off herself, instinctively wanting to be polite, but stopped just in time. It probably wasn't a common occurrence for a teenage girl to voluntarily do any household chores. Instead, she left the dishes in the sink and headed up to her room.

Kagome found the backpack under the bed, just like Kikyo had said. It took a few seconds of rummaging though before she found her schedule. Scanning the wrinkled paper, she allowed herself to smile a little. None of the classes were too bad, they were all about things she'd studied before or was in the process of learning. She folded it back up and stuck it in one of the smaller pouches so she'd be able to find it the next day.

"Hey, Kikyo, What's with you today?" Inuyasha stuck his head in before opening the door completely and walking over to sit on her bed.

She glared at him. "Don't you knock?" What if she had been changing! They might be 'related' at the moment, but she would kill him if he _ever_ saw her anything less than decent.

He looked at her pointedly. "That's what I mean." He adjusted her pillows until he was sitting on top of both of them, ignoring the furious glances she cast in his direction. "Since when do you have an attitude?"

She pulled out the pillows from under him and fluffed them up, resting them against the wall behind her. Gross! Like she wanted his butt all over where her head was gonna be. "What are you talking about?" He started to reach for the pillows again, but stopped himself when she stared meaningfully at his outstretched hand.

"That!" He said again, starting to sound exasperated. "I can count on one hand the number of times you say anything when I tease you and now you're full of smart aleck comments!" His eyes narrowed. "Did you meet a guy?"

Oh great. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his instantaneous switch into big brother mode. "_No_." She drew out the word, letting him know just how ridiculous she thought that idea was. "Maybe you're just too annoying. Or maybe I've developed some backbone." She didn't have to feign annoyance, she really was disturbed by the fact that he assumed only a guy could have brought about such a change in his sister.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, and for the first time she noticed the glass of orange juice in one of them. Distractedly, she wished he'd get off the bed so he wouldn't spill all over her covers. She got her wish as he stood to leave, and she rose with him. "I liked you better without a backbone." He muttered, reaching for the door… 

…at the same time she did. Their bodies collided and the juice she had been worried about found it's way down her shirt. "Crap!" She groaned, as the cold liquid seeped into the fabric. Day one and already she'd messed up a shirt. Hopefully she didn't have to do her own laundry, another thing she'd forgotten about. She had no clue where to start.

She watched in disgust as Inuyasha checked himself over and didn't find a single drop. "Bad luck." He said in mock sympathy. She only glared harder and he laughed.

"Out." She ordered and pushed him through the doorway.  She slammed the door for an added effect, and then turned to survey her room. Most of the juice was on her shirt, so there wouldn't be much to clean on the carpet. With a sigh, she slid off the shirt, wiping her body as best she could to get rid of the sticky liquid.

Discarding the clothing onto her bed, she opened the closet next to her door and surveyed her options, hands on her hips . . . then the door opened, "sorry Kikyo, I forgot my glass…" The voice trailed off as Inuyasha stared at her. She didn't delude herself in thinking his silence had anything to do with her lack of proper covering. 

His eyes were riveted on her stomach, just below her chest. She could almost feel them move across the thin white line, trailing beneath her breastbone. When she'd been kidnapped, she'd tried to escape twice before she succeeded. The second time, one of them had taken a knife and slid it across her skin to 'remind' her who was in charge. It had bled for a long time. 

After she made it back to her father, she could have gotten plastic surgery, but she had adamantly refused. In a way, she had earned the scar, and it did serve as a reminder… of exactly who _was_ in charge of her life.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha had found his voice, and his address of her sounded more like a question than a statement. She stared back at him for a moment before she grabbed a yellow tank top and slipped it on. His eyes didn't leave her scar until the bright fabric covered it. Than his eyes reached hers. "Who are you?"

The question was serious. She knew it the second the words left his mouth. His eyes were grave, almost accusing. He knew she wasn't who she said she was. "I -" she broke off and lowered her gaze, almost afraid to look at him. The last thing she wanted was for him to freak out and ruin everything.

He wasn't yelling yet, so she took that as a good sign. "Your sister and I," she started again after she cleared her throat, "met yesterday at the store. We uh, thought it would kind of um... fun, to change places." Her face was heating up, it sounded a lot stupider when she voiced it.

He waited a while before speaking. "Let me guess, it was your idea? My sister's not that dumb. Why'd she go along with it?" He didn't sound angry, just annoyed… and maybe a little curious.

"Oh." If anything her cheeks got hotter. "My father is the head of Higurashi corporations... Kikyo will be able to buy anything she wants for the next six months." She hated it when she told people who her father was. That was the point of this whole charade!

"And what do you get?" His face was unreadable. She'd already known that about him. In the short time since she'd met him, she'd barely seen any emotions register on his face. That was, unless he was teasing her.

She shrugged, easing herself onto her bed, "a chance to get away from body guards, a life that's not about finding the richest boy I can to flirt with, a house that I can't get lost in. Pick one." She took in a deep breath. "Are you going to say anything?" She made herself look him in the eyes.

There was a long silence, made longer still by her growing dread. It was all up to him now. If this annoying, rude, arrogant boy didn't take pity on her and keep her secret, she'd be grounded for life.

He simply stared at her the whole time. "You know," he said finally, "you're not exactly like Kikyo. When she's nervous, she wrings her hands. You bite your lip." He paused again, then a slow grin spread across his face, "this morning," He waited to continue until he was sure he had her full attention. "When I came out of the bathroom," Oh _no!_ Her cheeks were heating up again, "you were checking me out, weren't you?" 

She lifted her head haughtily, ignoring his cocky tone of voice. "I don't know what you're talking about." If anything, his smirk grew, making her irritated. "Are you going to tell anyone or not?!" She demanded, forgetting how important it was to stay on his good side.

He just grinned at her arrogantly, making her feel more self conscious than ever. She crossed her arms. "Nope," he said finally, "this could be interesting." He turned to leave, opened the door, and stepped outside, adding as an after thought, "…and you might want to be careful. It wouldn't look right if 'Kikyo' was crushing on me." With that, he closed the door.

"I'M DOING NOTHING OF THE SORT YOU ARROGANT MORON!" She screamed as she pounded on the door. She heard a chuckle on the other side, and kicked the door for emphasis. She was NOT crushing on him. And if he ever stopped to think about it, she was in that pathetic lame brain's debt for keeping her secret. 

Great.

Just great.

***

**_End Chapter Two_**

You know, you guys owe me lol, I gave up a trip to the beach to stay home and update (Mainly cuz I promised Tabby, but also because I got so many reviews there was no WAY I could disappoint them).

For the record, no, Kagome's not crushing on him... yet. . . she just thinks he's cute. Right now, she finds him annoying. And he doesn't like her either, he just thinks it'll be fun to torture her - lol. More will happen once school starts and they meet people like Kouga, and "Hobo" lol, so keep in touch!

  
As always, let me know what you think, PLEASE!!!

Rogue Pryde.


	3. Bored

Hey you guys! An update! Sorry it's been awhile. Things are crazy (when aren't they?) but how about I sum up with frickin HARD classes this term at college, an evil amount of homework, too many guy problems (one stressing me, one annoying me, one scaring me, and one keeping me up till 4 AM…. Two hours of sleep ppl!!!!!!!!) I've become addicted to the finer drinks in life (red bul…). I'm going crazy trying to spend time with my friends and a couple are going through problems of there own they need me for, plus I just don't deal with stress well. But I'm going to update. Because this story got an incredible amount of 140 reviews! I'm in shock people! Thank you so much! Oh, and here are a few special shout outs:

**__**

Special Responses: **iloveinu4ever **I'm glad you liked it! Your review made me smile so big! Especially the word 'witty' for some reason I find that to be the highest praise! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. **Bagira **Dude! You should be writing the chapters, not me. From the length of your review, you'd probably make them longer I want to answer some of your comments too, because they're things I worry about all the time. Like Inuyasha being so calm. My only explanation for that is that in manga, situations like this happens, and the guys are cool about it. They're ALWAYS cool about it. It's like some kind of rule. Also, Kikyo has a reputation for being unnaturally responsible. It probably never occurred to him that anything bad could happen to her, no matter what situation she put herself in. Also, he's a teenage boy. Realizing the girl now living with you was checking you out, is enough to make ANY boy want to keep her around, even if only for mind games. It'll be interesting, trust me! Okay, my answering your review is getting frickin long too. I'll spare you everything else I could rant about. Thanks for the review! It was uber cool! **Esko Pa** I want that banner to hang in my room . . . and yes, I am kinda weird… though that's not where the name for the story came from. That'll come later. **DarkenTears** I blushed when I was writing it!!! I get into my stories too, and it makes me so happy that other ppl get as involved as I do. **Your Worshipfulness **lol! I live vicariously through my characters too . . . I wanna date Inuyasha . . . oh well, maybe someday we'll have lives OTHER people want to vicariously live through . . . **Naiya-chan **Look! Your name's in bright lights again! I liked you overreacting so I had to do it again! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like this! **Modest Kitty **Yeah, Kagome had only taken her shirt off cuz there was juice on it. Sorry if it was confusing! 

****

TO EVERYONE that said they blushed when Inuyasha confronted Kagome about checking him out. I DID TOO!!!!!!!!! I was beet red while writing it . . . I guess that goes to show that I really get into my stories . . . that or I'm just plain weird. OKAY! Story time!

**__**

Kinda Weird

-Rogue Pryde

_And last period is Math with Mr. Kendo. _Kagome mentally recited her schedule for what had to be the twelfth time. It was mid afternoon and already she'd rummaged through her closets, learned her schedule, reviewed her textbooks, and scanned the novels on the bookshelf in the corner. With a sigh, she put the schedule back in Kikyo's school bag. What else could she do?

Part of her was getting frustrated. She had suggested the change in order to _escape_ the monotony of her life, not experience it in a new environment. She _wanted_ to walk down to the park she could see from her window and play basketball. Sure, she hadn't exactly played before, but it had always looked fun. She wouldn't mind going shopping either, if she'd had money to spend. She'd have to call Kikyo and tell her to send her some, so she could take advantage of the fact that she could wear whatever she wanted.

But she didn't dare leave her room. After failing miserably at fooling Inuyasha, Kagome was afraid of messing up in front of someone else. School people probably wouldn't matter as much, she could just say she'd had a change of heart over the break or something, but parents were harder to fool, weren't they? What she needed was an ally, but she doubted Inuyasha would volunteer himself.

Her cheeks reddened again as she remember his logic in agreeing to keep her secret. All because she had been checking him out . . . but that wasn't true! She was just . . . surprised. It wasn't like she saw guys topless all the time. Talk about arrogant! She was only flushed out of anger at his assumption . . . really.

Oh, but he was annoying! Part of her wanted to throttle him, but the other part was genuinely grateful that he'd agreed to keep her secret. He was just so _stupid!_

Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts. It wasn't like she knew many teenage boys, they were probably all that way, so his annoying her was probably a normal reaction and she'd get used to it in a few days.

In the meantime, she was bored. Really bored. And thinking about her new 'brother' wasn't the most interesting past time. Her eyes brightened and she sat up straight in her chair. Inuyasha was in his room, she'd heard him head there about an hour before. Maybe he would give her some advice on how to act? What not to do? At the very least, talking to him would be better than talking to herself like she had been.

Part of her groaned as soon as the thought entered her mind. He was probably going to bring up that lie about her being attracted to him. Awkward! It wasn't true. If he went all self-assured and arrogant on her, she'd put him in his place soon enough. It wasn't as if she had to pretend with him.

Kagome eased herself out of her chair and stepped out into the hall. Faintly, she heard the sounds of a familiar rock group, coming from his room. Unable to keep a smile from her face, she mouthed the words as she started down the hallway.

__

I'm not screaming

Just trying to be heard

She paused in front of his room. Part of her was still struggling with the awkwardness of seeing him again, and the other part was fed up with her embarrassment. Holding her breath, she raised her hand to knock. 

__

And I'm not feeling

The wisdom in your words

But paused before her knuckles hit the wood. He hadn't knocked going into _her _room (she pointedly ignored the fact that he'd thought they were related at the time) so why should she show him the same courtesy?

__

I'm lashing out

You're freaking out

What's this fight about

She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door roughly so it nearly flew open. Inuyasha lay on his bed, head next to his stereo, and eyes closed. She waited for the last line of the chorus before speaking.

__

What are we fighting about

"Hey bro," She couldn't help but grin at the ease in which the words left her mouth. He peeked one eye open, not bothering to turn down the music.

"Don't you knock, _sis_?" He was growling, but in exaggerated annoyance rather than real irritation.

She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Nope!" She said cheerfully, crossing her arms in front of her. "You didn't knock for me."

Slowly, he reached over and turned down the volume. "You sound like a two year old." Suddenly he grinned, an expression Kagome was beginning to associate with trouble for her. "You just wanted to catch me without a shirt again."

"Oh dream on!" She scoffed, glaring to keep her face from flushing. "You didn't exactly have anything worth bragging about."

If her dismissal of his body bothered him, he didn't let it show. "So what are you here for?" He fluffed the pillow behind his bed with one arm in a lazy gesture.

"Well . . ." She stretched out the word. "I was bored. So I thought," She hurried on before he could object to being entertainment. "that maybe you would tell me a little about Kikyo, and how I should act. You know, so I don't totally screw up in front of you parents."

"What do I care if you screw up or not?" His posture radiated disinterest. "I only agreed not to tell, I didn't say anything about playing tutor."

"Oh come on!" Her patience with that boy was wearing thin. "What's it to you if I pull it off or not? You might as well help me; you don't have to be rude about it!" She couldn't help but huff the last part, but didn't really care if her self-righteousness bothered him.

"You're nothing like her." He muttered, and for a second Kagome thought he was going to end it at that. Just when she'd opened her mouth to object, he started to talk again. "She was nowhere near as annoying as you."

"Gee thanks." She muttered sarcastically. "That really hurts. Anything _useful_ you can tell me?"

He shrugged. "Mom and Dad are both kind of spacey. Dad's always at work, and Mom always seems like she's playing house. Do your chores, talk nice to her, and you won't have any problems. Dad just wants friendly conversation at dinner and a goodnight kiss."

Kagome stared at him blankly for a second, surprised he had actually said something worthwhile. "Really?" She managed. "That's it?" It seemed too easy, especially after all her worrying.

He nodded. "They might get suspicious if you start cranking music and staying out all hours of the night, but even that would be possible if you were gradual about it."

She made a face. "I guess this means I can't borrow your Ruthless CD." She nodded towards his stereo. "I practically worship them. I think I'm gonna be suffering from withdrawal."

He gave her that irritating grin of his. "If you're a good girl I'll lend you my portable CD player and they won't know what you're listening to."

Still looking at his boom box, she asked, "And what do I have to do to be a good girl?" She moved her gaze to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but seeing the look in his eyes, she stopped him with a high pitched gasp. "You dork!" But she was laughing. Pulling his pillow out from behind his head, she smacked it against his side. "You are such a pervert!"

He laughed with her, defending himself with his arms as best he could. "No, I'm a teenage guy. There's a difference."

"I look just like you sister." She corrected. "So it's still sick."

He paused, leaving him open for another hit, "You got me there."

Grinning, she waved her pillow as a victory banner. "I win!" She let it fall to the floor. "So, do I get your CD player?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She gaped at him. "You're cruel."

"I know."

If she hadn't dropped the pillow she would have smacked him again, just for being ornery. As it was, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't like you much."

"Good." He nodded amiably. "I don't like you much either. I like my girls' a little more obedient than you."

"You would." She muttered, sliding off his bed. "So what do I do now? There's absolutely nothing to do in Kikyo's room! I'm dying of boredom here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "The only problem I have with that, is that it would take to long to kill you."

"Ha ha." She made a face. "You're a real riot."

He met her eyes, purposefully. "I live to serve."

"Ew." Her nose scrunched up and she squinted her eyes. "Does everything have a double meaning with you?"

"No . . ." He let the word trail off, as if he didn't quite believe it himself. She snorted, and he sent a smirk her direction. "Okay yes, but only because you're asking for it. If you're really in danger of your life, you can hang here for a while. No strings attached, I promise. Just keep your mouth shut while I listen." 

He turned the volume back up and closed his eyes. She started to voice her agreement, but changed her mind. Instead, she slid to the ground so she was leaning against the side of the bed near his head. It was on a different song, another one she knew by heart. Silently, she mouthed the words, reveling in the intense sound that vibrated through her body. Stereos hadn't been an option when all her neighbors were high class snobs who hated all rock. Before too long, she had closed her eyes too, and the two sat in silence, lost in the music.

__

Every time we lie awake

And hate the lives we try to fake

Every time that you can't sleep

I'll close my eyes, try not to think

You'll bring me down, but I'll pick you up

And I'll always be around

Because you're good enough

"Okay, OUT of my ROOM." Inuyasha shook her rudely awake. "I said you could listen, not take a nap, and you friggin drooled on my blanket!"

__

Wha? Kagome peeked one eye open, squinting as she flinched back from Inuyasha's glare. "What's your problem!" She demanded, jerking to her feet as fast as her tired limbs let her. "I didn't mean to fall asleep! And I don't drool!" She added as an afterthought.

He pointed. "Yes. You do." There was a wet spot by where her cheek had been resting.

"You can't prove it." She insisted, crossing her arms. Inside she was seething with embarrassment. How could she have done _that!_ That was so gross!

He pressed his face closer towards hers, still pointing at the blanket. "I can rub your face in it. Will that give you a close enough look?"

"I should spit on you!" She retorted. "Then you can compare the two!" Grumbling, she turned to leave. "You're such a jerk!" She called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

"I love you too sis!" He yelled back, knowing she heard him because of the muttered curses that followed. He waited a few seconds, until he heard her door slam. Then he reached over the head of his bed and opened his window.

Miroku Houriki slid in across the window sill. "Hey buddy!" He grunted, pulling his feet through before his friend closed the window. "I thought your sister was a geek? Since when does she argue with you like that?" He cracked his back. "Those bushes were not comfortable at all."

Inuyasha snorted. "Since break. She denies it, but I think she met a guy. Some idiot probably told her to stick up for herself."

Miroku made a face. "That sucks." Then he brightened. "Hey, do you think-"

"No."

"But since she's more interesting, maybe I should-"

"No."

"But if I just-"

"No."

"What if I-"

"For the last time Miroku!" Inuyasha was shouting now. "My sister will not bear your child!" He fixed his fiercest glare on the now pouting Miroku.

"And I thought you were my friend."

Inuyasha groaned, letting his head sink to his hands. "You thought wrong, moron."

"Fine. Be that way. At least you're my partner in crime. Are you ready to decorate the school for tomorrow?" Miroku asked, finally remembering to keep his voice quiet. Inuyasha's parents didn't like him much, thinking he'd corrupt their perfect son.

"Yup!" Inuyasha grinned. "The stuff's behind the house. Grab it and stick it in your car, I'll tell my parents I'm going to the park to shoot hoops."

"Gotcha!" Miroku saluted. "Y'know, we should get extra credit points or something. I mean honestly, who shows more school spirit than us?"

"Miroku?" Inuyasha already had one hand on the doorknob. 

"Yeah?" His hands were on the window.

"Shut up."

"Yeah."

THE END! Yay! I finished chapter three! I was going to switch back to Kikyo in this one, but then I decided, nah, I'll save that for later. I just wanted to end it here. Anyways, I hope y'all are still liking this story!!! In case you're wondering, Miroku rapped on the window and that's how Inuyasha knew he was there. He's kind of Inuyasha's secret friend, because he's a prankster, and even though Inuyasha's parents don't interfere much with his life, they really don't like Miroku (The reason will come up later). Next chapter will come up ASAP! And please read my new fic! (Yes, I'm aware, another one. I'm a freaking jerk.)

Ta ta!

Rogue Pryde


	4. Screwed

Hey all! What d'ya know! I updated! I'm SORRY it took so long! I had no inspiration! And I don't really have any now but I really want to write, so here I am! And for those of you who read my quick splurge with the oneshots, thanks so much for you support! I can't wait to do more!

.

* * *

.

_**Kinda Weird**_

-

_By Rogue Pryde_

.

.

* * *

So this was high school.

The amount of people around her was the first thing she registered. There were so many of them! All near her age, swarming around her, knocking into her occasionally. It was enough to make her head spin. Instinctively, she knew the population would take some getting used to.

Inuyasha had disappeared after dropping her off, not even bothering to explain the brightly painted school colors decorating the entire front of the building. After overhearing the conversations of other students, she surmised that it was probably his handiwork. Apparently her 'older brother' had quite the reputation.

She did her best to find her class as fast as possible. 'Kikyo' wouldn't get lost. Luckily, her first period class was in the second hallway she tried, and she made it inside smoothly enough. She didn't realize she was in trouble until she actually entered the room.

About half of the students were already there, either in their desks or hanging out near the windows. It was when she saw students talking to each other from desks on opposite sides of the room that she began to worry. What if there was assigned seating? Or what if everyone had certain seats they'd sat in all year?

Slowly, she moved from the doorway to the front of the room, keeping an eye out in case another student gave her any clues. Nonchalantly she started circling the room, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw surnames printed on the back of seats. As naturally as she could, she scanned the room for a seat labled 'Taisho', locating it in the front row, the seat furthest from the door.

She took her seat and pulled out her binder and the text book needed for that class. The night before she'd gone over the lessons Kikyo had been working on and was relieved to find that they were at around the same level as her own, so neither of them should have any academic problems.

Kagome tried to act natural, calm and collected, hoping to hide the nervousness vibrating within her. For the first time since she ditched her guards, she felt truly free. She was in the midst of a variety of young people, capable of saying or doing whatever she wanted. Of course, what she craved was normalcy, so she wouldn't be abusing her newfound power. Still, the rush was invigorating.

Keeping herself in check, she only smiled politely when a dark haired girl slid into the seat next to her. The newcomer didn't bother to say anything, not even returning Kagome's smile. Before she could begin to feel offended the teacher strode in and the class quieted down immediately.

Mrs. Okamoto was a severe looking woman. Over six feet tall, thin, with perfect posture, she walked like an ex drill sergeant, and talked like one too. She didn't even need to open her mouth before her presence commanded attention. Kagome made it a point not to make any mistakes during her class.

.

* * *

It wasn't her imagination. People were whispering about her.

Throughout the past two periods, Kagome had been sure she hadn't done anything wrong! She'd found her seats fast enough, hadn't caused any disruptions in class, and hadn't even showed the 'backbone' Inuyasha had been so suspicious of. So why was everyone sneaking glances at her?

Sighing, she stuck the textbook into her bag, squeezing it next to the binder. She had just swung the entire bag onto her shoulder when a voice from behind stopped her from leaving.

"Kikyo?" The voice was hesitant, but friendly. Kagome turned, recognizing the girl who had sat next to her in Okamoto's class. "Um," She continued, looking a little flustered. "Don't think I'm weird or anything, but good job today."

The confusion must have been evident on her face because the girl felt the urge to continue. "Answering questions." She clarified. "Usually you act like you're not paying attention. Everyone noticed that you participated today."

"Oh." Kagome could have kicked herself. Or rather Kikyo. Answering questions in class was suspicious? Why hadn't she mentioned it! "Well, I knew some of the answers and I thought I could help out. Especially since Okamoto and Teno both seem to like picking on people who really aren't paying attention." She was taking a stab there, and prayed it would pay off.

The girl was nodding. "That's true. My word I hate them! They get me all the time." She flashed a grin. "Speaking of which, you saved me at least twice today. Thanks!"

Kagome grinned. "No problem." She felt a little more at ease now. Readjusting her strap, she began to wonder if that was her cue to exit when the other girl grabbed her sleeve loosely.

"Why don't you sit with us?" She asked impulsively. "You really don't need to sit alone all the time."

Kagome half felt she should decline. It would have been in character with Kikyo, from what she'd hurt. But she'd ditched her old life to have a real one, and that included making friends. "Sure!" She smiled back. "Thanks!"

.

* * *

"Great job man!"

Inuyasha high-fived yet another of his adoring fans on his way to the cafeteria. The little prank he and Miroku had pulled was reaching fame status fast. He grinned at a couple more people, talking to his partner in crime from the corner of his mouth. "That was genius."

"Yup." His friend agreed, winking at a group of girls has the waved at him frantically. "And your mom said I'd never amount to anything."

Inuyasha snickered, entering the cafeteria proudly. As he scanned the room for a seat he couldn't help but wonder where his 'sister' was sitting. Under normal circumstances, she'd be alone, but since Kagome didn't know what, he'd be amused when she looked to him for help. Who else would she turn to?

He and Miroku took their usual place, near the center of the room. More people approached them with greetings and congratulations as they passed by. Inuyasha replied to all of them, smiling, until he caught sight of his new house mate across the room.

She was standing with a group of girls, laughing at something one of them had said in apparent agreement. She didn't look at all awkward, or uncomfortable, or in need of his guidance, and he growled softly when she smirked in his direction.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to see what had captured his friends attention so thoroughly as to distract him from their admirers.

"No." He said shortly, tearing his gaze away from Kagome. "How long until that old hag decides to have a talk with us, do ya think?"

"Oh," The voice coming from behind them was deceptively sweet. "That old hag was thinking that right about now would be a good time, since your studies won't be interrupted."

Both boys gulped as they turned to face their principal.

.

* * *

Sango.

That was the name of the girl who sat next to her in first period, the girl who'd approached her right after second. Kagome was really beginning to feel comfortable around her, effortlessly joining the group conversation.

"So Kikyo," One of the girls, a short haired girl named Yuri, abruptly changed the subject, shifting her body to face Kagome. "What made you act like a human being?" Her gaze was intense, but only in the way that signified she was the type of person to put all her energy into one thing at a time.

Sango made a face. "Don't be rude Yuri!" Turning to Kagome she shook her head. "She's blunt like that, don't take offense."

"I won't." Kagome assured her, frantically trying to think of an excuse. Unfortunately the only excuse that came to mind was the one Inuyasha had supplied her, and she blurted it out before her mind could analyze it properly. "I met a boy!" The words came out louder then she'd intended and everyone at the table turned to stare at her.

"Really?" Yuri was delighted. "What's he like?" Everyone leaned forward eagerly, and at Sango's encouraging nod, Kagome pressed on, trying not to think about the consequences.

"Oh well," Once again she said the first thing that popped into her mind, and the only face she could recall was one she'd seen on the way to school driving a motorcycle. There was no way he could be in high school, so she figured his description was safe enough. "He's really cute." She started, trying to ignore the giggles coming from the majority of the tables occupants. "And he rides a motorcycle."

She would have stopped there, but now she had everyone's attention and they were waiting impatiently. "Um, dark hair, real thick y'know? And he was wearing a black leather jacket with his name on the back of it."

She'd said too much. "What was the name?" Another girl demanded, Linna, the other girls called her.

Kagome had never been a good liar, and when stressed, she always said the truth. "Kouga." She blurted.

A hush fell around the table.

.

* * *

The sound of the clock ticking was the only noise in the room and the repetition was getting on everyone's nerves. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Look, old woman, I wasn't-"

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"Kaede-Sama-"

"Don't start with me Miroku."

The woman seated behind the oak desk looked at both of them severely, in turn. "Now," She started venomously. "You know you did it and I know you did it, so why don't we cut the bull."

"Kaede-Sama!" The voice was shocked.

"Can it Miroku." She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

"Yeah." It was Inuyasha this time. "Let's cut the bull." He smirked. "You have no proof." Realization dawned in Miroku's eyes and Kaede's glare hardened.

"See ya!" Still smirking, he stood, saluting her as he turned to leave. "Hag." He added as he exited.

"Always a pleasure." Miroku bowed mockingly before following his friend.

Kaede kept her glare until both of them were completely gone. Then she sighed and allowed a small smile to grace her aging features.

"They're really not bad kids . . ."

.

* * *

.

Her life sucked.

Well, technically Kikyo's did.

But she was living in it for now.

The last two periods had practically flown by. Everyone was whispering about her again, and this time she doubted what they were saying was good. After she'd announced the biker guy's name at lunch, hardly anyone had spoken to her. And of course no one had 'explained' anything, because as a student of this school she ought to know already. She managed to pick up a little from listening to the whispers.

For example, Kouga went to her school.

He was a senior, a grade older than she was, and was one of the toughest guys in school. The fact that he made a positive difference in any girl's life was a miracle. And that made the rumors spread that much faster.

People were scared to approach her now, as if making a bad impression on her would instigate a punishment from him. Sango was still friendly. She didn't strike Kagome as the type of girl to be scared off of a friendship. But everyone else was too surprised to be nice. They'd probably get over the shock eventually.

As for Kagome, she'd finally figured out why parents tell their kids not to lie.

Because you frickin can't get away with it.

Not unless you're really lucky, or a really skilled politician. Kagome was neither. Now school was over and all she wanted to do was find Inuyasha, pray he hadn't heard the rumors yet, and get out of school as fast as possible.

After stuffing her supplies inside, she picked up her bag and turned to say goodbye to Sango. She stopped mid-wave when she saw that her friend's eyes weren't fixed on her but rather someone behind her.

She turned slowly, not wanting to believe her luck could be that bad.

It was.

"H-hey Kouga!" Her heart plummeted to her feet.

.

* * *

SUX to be her doesn't it? Yup, yes, indeedy it does. I'm rather mean aren't I? Oh well, any guesses as to what Kagome's gonna do to get out of this mess? Thanks for the support btw. I know I'm being slow about updating but I am trying to do better.

Please lemme know whatcha think!

Rogue Pryde


	5. Royally Screwed

Hey everyone! An update! And kinda fast too huh? I was just so excited typing that last chapter I couldn't wait to continue it. And btw, the reason she knew Kouga's name was because when she was describing the biker she saw on her way to school, he'd had a jacket with his name on it. And that name was Kouga. Make sense? Good! Now enjoy this super quick update cuz their super rare!

.

* * *

**_Kinda_****_ Weird_**

**__**

-

_Rogue Pryde_

* * *

.

Zero recognition.

Well, obviously.

Before Kouga could open his mouth and completely tear her new identity to shreds, Kagome fixed a hurt look on her face. She might not be able to lie, but she was an expert at looking hurt. She had her dad to thank for that. "You don't remember me." She made her voice sound disappointed and she looked at her feet.

She could hear him shift awkwardly. "No." He said slowly, as if still trying to place her. "I don't think I do."

"Okay." She said softly. "It wasn't really a big deal." She made her voice low, disappointed. Her hands were shaking, but that was because the entire class, even the teacher, was watching, not because of any timidity.

She dared to look up, not realizing that that was a very _bad_ idea. Whereas before, he'd sounded mostly indifferent, not really concerned, after seeing her face stare up at his with such pain on it, he _wanted_ to remember her.

"Well," He started. "Where did we meet? Maybe I'll remember." He looked at her intensely, almost as if remembering her was doing her a favor.

_Crap!_ "Oh." She said, her voice trembling a little from the frantic scrambling of her mind. "Do you remember any crowded places at all last week?" She tried to look hopeful, not something she did often. Her brain was working a mile a minute and she had the feeling she'd want a nap when she got home.

He shook his head and her heart sank, but then paused. "Actually, I did go to the Miasma with a bunch of my friends one night." He shrugged. "I can't think of any other place."

"No!" She hastened, latching on to her one salvation. "That's it! I met you at the Miasma!"

If she'd thought the room was silent before, it was a tomb now.

"It wasn't a huge deal." She babbled, trying to take her mind off the faces staring at her in shock. "I was just uh, there. No real reason, I had nothing to do. And it was a place to uh, go, you know? I mean, it's good I went right, cause I met you!" What was the Miasma?

"She went to the toughest club on the worst side of town because she was _bored_." One of the students whispered. A kid next to him elbowed him in the stomach to keep him quiet.

A club. Great.

Well, she could work with this.

"It's like," She elaborated on her story, using his surprised silence as an opening. "Sometimes I just want to break out y'know?" She was taking a page from her own life so it wasn't even feeling like a lie anymore. "I'm always doing what other people want me to do, never what _I_ want to do and I have no life and no friends because of it! So I did something stupid and crazy. I-"

She broke off, she'd almost said she switched places with Kikyo. Good thing she got herself. "I went to Miasma. And when I was there," She looked up at Kouga. "You didn't recognize me, you didn't even really talk to me, but when some loser wouldn't take no for an answer, instead of helping me you said 'Stick up for yourself a little' and walked away, just like that. And you were right!" She hurried to add, as people began whispering. "So I did. In the end I had to leave because he wouldn't stop, but even leaving was a step for me. Usually I would have just taken it with a smile."

She looked up at him with a soft smile, not realizing how attractive it made her look. "No one ever told me to stick up for myself before." The genuine emotion in that sentence came from a favorite daydream of hers that someday someone would _encourage_ the backbone her father didn't want her to have.

The class was quiet again. Kouga was staring at her. "You know," He said slowly. Kagome cringed. "I _do_ think I remember you." He grinned apologetically. "Sorry I didn't earlier."

Relief flooded through her system making her almost week in the knees. "It's fine!" She assured him, waving her hand dismissively. "Like I said, it wasn't really a big deal."

He grinned again, and she had been right to describe him as cute earlier though she hadn't really seen his face from the back of the motorcycle. He was _very_ good looking. And he was looking at her. And she was getting nervous again.

"Anyways!" She said brightly. "Thanks! I should be going though; my brother's probably waiting for me." She brushed by him and was out the door before anyone could say anything. Internally she crowed at her victory.

* * *

Kikyo was miserable.

Everything was just fine and dandy until she'd actually started _living_ Kagome's life. The nice house, expensive furniture, and gourmet food was great and all, but being stuck in a room with that annoying _tutor_ was quickly diminishing her hopes of enjoying her change in lifestyle.

The man, boy really, peered at her over his reading glasses. "Are you listening Kagome?" He asked in a monotonous voice, as if used to his student daydreaming while he read from the lesson.

"Yes." Kikyo said the word more forcefully then she ever would have in her own life. After four hours with him, she could see why Kagome wanted an escape. Thankfully she didn't see him every day, but she was already dreading their next meeting.

"Well," Hojo slammed the book shut. "That's enough for today; you look a little more bored then usual."

She wanted to groan. Instead, she fixed a smile on her face. "Sorry." The apology was insincere, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. "So I'm free to leave?" She did her best to keep the budding hope out of her voice.

"Yes," He said dryly. "You're free to leave." He frowned as she rose from her seat. Usually she'd let go of some of her self control by now, unable to completely contain her joy at leaving the stuffy room. Today, she merely took it in stride, her face only betraying relief.

Kikyo left the room without a backwards glance. She could feel Hojo's eyes on her back but she ignored it. If he had a little crush on Kagome, that wasn't her problem. Apparently her twin had fended him off for quite a while, so Kikyo was sure she could manage for a few months.

The 'school' room was on the second level, so she hastened up to the fourth level, her room already her favorite in the house. The presence of four bodyguards following her was annoying, and when they met the other four at the entrance to her bedroom, it took all her will power not to tell them to back off. But Kikyo was good at hiding her temper, and since they didn't really talk to her anyway . . .

She let herself in her room and flopped on her bed, taking in the expensive fabric and the fancy room for the second time all at once. Hojo was forgotten instantly. A few minutes later the phone rang, and it was only a moment later that Akira, the biggest of her bodyguards, approached her with a cordless.

She looked up at him questioningly. _Father_, he mouthed. Nodding, she cradled the receiver next to her face. "Hello." She didn't know how to greet him, but she opted for formal rather then a casual 'Hey!'

"Good afternoon. How did your lesson go today?" She'd been right about formal, the man was positively oozing good upbringing.

"It went well. I understand the material just fine, and Hojo is an excellent teacher." Lie, but it was probably what he wanted to hear. She didn't see the look Akira gave her.

"Really?" His voice was immaculately surprised. "Usually you have something to complain about, and though you never speak poorly of Hojo, you've never complimented him either."

Should she be worried? "I suppose I'm just relieved the lesson wasn't hard." She suggested. Lying wasn't too difficult for her, and acting calm was something she did naturally.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." There was a pause, as if he didn't really want to continue. "I really am-" Another pause. "Sorry." He said the word fast. "About that Ruthless concert."

Instinctively she wrinkled her nose. Kagome was into the same dumb music as Inuyasha? They must be getting along great. "Don't worry about it." Her voice was level, no bitterness at all. Of course, she had no reason to be. Kagome was the one who'd been ditched. "I completely understand."

"Well then," He sounded relieved. "I'm glad you're not angry with me. I really am trying." He didn't sound very sincere, but again, that wasn't her problem.

"I know." She almost added the word 'dad' but then thought it'd be too weird. "And I'm grateful to you for it."

"No need to be grateful." She could hear the smile in his voice. "And if easy lessons from Hojo make you this pleasant, I'll have to have a talk with him. I'd like to keep you this way."

"Me too." She smiled, saying goodbye when he initiated the end of their conversation. Still smiling, she handed the phone to Akira.

"That went well." The burly bodyguard commented. It was the first complete sentence any of the guards had directed to her.

"Yes." She looked thoughtful. "It did." She had to admit, she kind of liked Kagome's dad. He didn't try to have one of those long drawn out family discussions her parents would sometimes whip up, and he didn't really expect much of her. Her own parents weren't exactly slave drivers, but they always wanted her to be more social, more friendly, like her brother.

Here, people seemed happier when she was herself.

* * *

When she saw Inuyasha it was impossible to hide the relief on her face. Seeing him made it hit her that the long horrible day was finally over. From here on out, the day would be stress free.

She hoped.

Slipping into the passenger seat, she buckled her seatbelt. "High school is a nightmare." She informed him, leaning back against her seat and closing her eyes.

"Welcome to the real world, princess." He told her without venom, looking through the rear window in order to back out of his parking place. He didn't ask about her day, and after that opening she was kind of annoyed.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" She demanded, opening one eye to glare up at him.

"Nope." He grinned. That was it. He turned his attention back to the road and completely ignored her.

With a huff, she adjusted herself in her seat. "Well if you _must_ know," She began, ignoring the wry look he gave her. "You're the one who ruined it for me." She fixed him with a ferocious look. "You thought I'd changed because of a guy?" She reminded him. "Well guess what was the only excuse I could think of when that Yuri girl asked me about it!"

"You're kidding!" He chuckled. "You _are_ a moron." He seemed to forget it was his sister's reputation she was ruining, not her own.

"Thanks." She said dryly, rolling her eyes. "I think I've figured that out by now. It gets worse." She pressed on, purposefully ignoring his superior attitude, as if in similar circumstances _he_ could have done better.

He managed to stay cool and aloof up until she told him the name of the boy she'd seen on the motorcycle. "Kouga!" He repeated, swearing as he the car swerved. He quickly got it back under control. "You friggin said you changed because of _that_ screw up!"

"Um . . ." She shrugged, not wanting him to berate her anymore then she already had herself. "Yeah?" She pretended to be interested in the dashboard.

He glared at her. "No sister of mine is going to go prancing around with _Kouga_." The way he'd said it made it sound like a dirty word and she almost wanted to wash his mouth out with soap.

The tone of command he'd used irritated her. "Well I'm not exactly you _sister_ now am I?" She retorted.

"Obviously not, since _she_ has a brain! What were you thinking?" He demanded, managing to keep control of the car this time.

"I _wasn't_ thinking, alright!" She exploded. "I'm a bad liar! Usually that's a good thing, not some kind of character flaw!" She paused. "Besides, why is Kouga so much worse than any other guy?"

He kept his eyes on the road, for which she was thankfully since she felt the intensity of his gaze would have stung. "I hate him." He said simply, his tone bordering on dangerous.

"Oh." She said in a small voice. "That explains a lot." Like why people were whispering. It hadn't just been Kouga's reputation for being a tough guy. He was a tough guy her own tough guy brother hated with a passion.

Boy had _she_ royally screwed up.

Inuyasha didn't speak to her the rest of the day, and surprisingly, it didn't make her happy.

It made her feel lonely.

* * *

To cure her boredom, before bed she went and sat outside his door telling him exactly what had taken place with her and Kouga after school that day. She figured once he knew the whole story he'd see it wasn't really _that_ big of a deal.

He completely ignored her, but she felt better just talking to him. She might hate the arrogant moron but he was the only one she could talk to as herself. As Kagome.

The next morning, she went down for breakfast, colliding with Inuyasha as he raced up the stairs. That wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't fallen all the way down to the first level. And if he'd had a shirt on.

"Inuyasha!" She groaned, pushing herself off of him and blushing furiously. "You idiot! You can't walk around half naked in your house anymore!"

"Does it bother you?" He grinned wickedly. She glared in the direction of his voice, forced to guess because her eyes were shut tight.

"Yes!" She added a hand over each eye for emphasis. "Your body is _not_ something I want to see in the morning."

"Then don't look." He said simply. She heard him get up and start to climb the stares.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood." She commented after him, her back still to him.

She could practically _feel_ his smirk. "I had a chance to think some things over last night." He ignored her snort and the mumbled "You? Think" and pressed on. "Kouga doesn't have a lot of experience with girls. He likes them well enough, but he's never really thought about it. After making a _difference_ in your life like he did," She could almost see his eyes dancing wickedly. "He'll be thinking about you more than any other girl. And we can use that."

This time she did turn to face him, keeping her eyes riveted on his face rather then anywhere else. "We can?" Her voice was a cross between doubtful and worried.

"Yup." His grin was positively devilish. "You're going to make Kouga fall for you and break his poor little heart." He continued before she could interrupt with a vehement refusal. "Or I tell the whole world it's Kagome Higurashi living under my roof."

She stared at him.

Her growing glare did nothing to diminish his grin.

* * *

See? I updated UBER quick! Tell me you guys aren't seriously pitying Kagome. Her situation went from bad to worse to screwed. I'm horrible! Also, the whole lonely bit? That's just because he's the only one who knows her secret. She's nowhere NEAR in love with him yet.

Now, for all you people who read chapter 4? Don't let that stop you from telling me how you liked this one! (or if you disliked it) I LIVE for feedback, and it's your support that made me update as fast as I did (and my own sudden fit of inspiration).

Rogue Pryde.

P.S. I finished this last night but it was 1 AM so I decided to save it till the next day so I could go over any errors. Sorry about that!


	6. Stuck

(Note: This is to correct the error that so many of you noticed. Yes. Kouga should have called Kagome Kikyo hangs head I'm sorry! I _told_ you I was confused by Kagome's lies!!! Lol, thanks for warning me though or I would have completely missed it.)

An update! Woo hoo!!!! When I saw I broke 400 I just had to (that and I finally got some inspiration. That's been really hard to come by lately, sorry!) In any case I hope you like it!!!!

Rogue Pryde

* * *

He was still grinning. He hadn't stopped since their conversation that morning. She still wasn't speaking to him. In frustration, she turned up the music, almost as if she expected Ruthless' lyrics to drown out his maddening smirk.

No such luck.

Before it reached the chorus, Inuyasha reached over and shut off the radio. Part of her wanted to protest, but she still wasn't ready to acknowledge him. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"So," His voice was friendly, almost jovial. "Have you been thinking about how you're going to seduce Kouga?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but she still refused to face him. He couldn't help but noticed the blush staining her cheeks.

"You don't have to use a word like _that_." She muttered, still keeping her attention on the road ahead.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously enjoying himself. "What word would you use?"  
  
"A phrase, actually." She snapped, finally breaking and turning to face him with a glare. "Fulfilling your own twisted fantasy because you're not man enough to act on your impulses."

The car swerved, but neither seemed to notice. "Fulfilling my _what?_" He asked hoarsely, after getting the vehicle straightened out. She couldn't answer him. She was laughing too hard.

"Well," She said, after catching her breath. "From your reaction, there must be _some_ truth to it."

He glared at her venomously. "No." He stated, not bothering to expand his denial. "No." Before she could imply anything further he hastened to get the conversation back on the track he'd intended for it. _Her_ humiliation, not his. "Since you obviously have no experience with guys-"

She cut him off. "What are you talking about?" He only looked at her meaningfully, but that was enough for her to justify stretching the truth in an effort to salvage her dignity. "I have had _plenty_ of experience with guys." She told him, lying through her teeth. The honest side of her, the part that had screwed her over in the deceiving department, was already getting nervous. And if Inuyasha remembered what he himself had noted, her biting her lip was a dead give away.

He looked over at her, amused. "I mean guys who don't have to go through your father first, princess." If he really did believe her, it didn't seem to matter. He still considered her a raw beginner.

It infuriated her.

"I _know_." She declared hotly. She'd been lying a lot the past few days so what was one more? She ignored the rational part of her that didn't want her life to get more complicated then it already was and focused her attention on proving Inuyasha wrong. "I've had relationships with boys, boys" she continued "that were not approved of by my father."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows and let his voice show his skepticism. He was looking at her again, instead of the road, but this time she was too caught up to worry about her life.

"Yes, _really._" She insisted stubbornly, meeting his gaze in defiance."

"Like who?" It was a challenge. One Kagome would give anything to meet. She blurted the first name from her old life that she could think of.

"Hojo!" Her eyes widened with shock as soon as her mind registered what her voice had done. Lying was bad. Why hadn't she learned her lesson yet?

"Who's he?" Inuyasha snorted. "The pool boy?"

"No." She corrected him miserably, slumping in her seat. "He's my tutor." The same tutor who'd been crushing on her for a year. She wasn't stupid, she knew he liked her as more then a pupil, but there was no way she'd ever return his feelings. He lectured her on history for goodness sakes! Her dad really wouldn't approve, so that part of her story wasn't a lie. "His only source of income is teaching, and to my father, that in itself is a failure. Nothing in that line of work is guaranteed."

He looked at her in amusement. "So the affair was an act of rebellion on your part?"

She winced at the word 'affair'. "Something like that." She muttered. "In any case," She hastened to continue, trying not to dwell on her make believe love life. "I have plenty of experience. Getting Kouga to fall for me won't be a problem." _Not,_ She thought darkly, _that I want him to in the first place._

"Good." Inuyasha smirked as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Because there he is. Go work your magic." Not for the first time since she'd met him, Kagome wished looks could kill. After resigning herself to the fact that her glare had little effect on him, she got out of the car and surveyed the parking lot for Kouga.

He was next to his bike, a Yamaha of some kind, and was surrounded by a group of tough looking guys. She whirled back to face Inuyasha. "I can't go up to him _now._" She hissed, pointing at the boys dramatically. "Not with all of _them _around."

"What's the matter?" He mocked, grinning up at her. "Scared?"

She stared at him. "Screw you." She said finally, not waiting to see if he'd reply. Turning sharply, she walked resolutely towards her target. He looked up as she approached, and returned her smile with one of his own. Okay now, what was the plan again?

Oh. Right. There was no plan.

"Hey Kouga!" She greeted him in what she hoped was a friendly and unassuming tone of voice. Of course, maybe she was supposed to try and sound assuming, but she really wasn't sure she could pull of any seductress techniques.

"Hey." He nodded in her direction. "Kikyo right?" Though she'd never told him her name, one of the students had supplied it for him after she'd left the day before.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him, making it as genuine as possible. "You remembered me this time!"

He chuckled. "Yeah well, you talked back this time." She wanted to laugh at the way he referred to their non-existent meeting. "What's up?"

"Nothing . . ." She trailed off, racking her brain for a reason, any reason, for her to have approached him. To her amazement, her mind supplied her with a plausible excuse. "I wanted to piss my brother off." They hated each other right? She had yet to figure out why.

He looked amused. "Why would talking to me piss him off?"

She stared at him. He hadn't figured out who her brother was yet. Well, he probably didn't even know her last name, so it's not that surprising. Still, everyone else in school seemed to know. Maybe no one wanted to be the one to mention it to him.

She lowered her eyes, in an effort to look embarrassed. Which, to be honest, wasn't very hard given her current situation. "My brother is Inuyasha." She told him, wondering if he'd blow her off right then and there, ruining Inuyasha's plan.

Now it was his turn to stare. "That pathetic loser is your brother?" He demanded. His friends, the one's Kagome had conveniently ignored, exchanged looks. Kouga looked angry for a minute, and then his face cleared. "No wonder you needed someone to tell you to stand up for yourself. A loser like him probably bullied you every chance he got."

The irony of the statement wasn't lost on her. In reality, he _did_ do all in his power to push her around. For example, she was here, attempting to seduce Kouga. Something in her face must have signified agreement because he put an arm around her shoulder, scanning the front of the school until he spotted Inuyasha, staring in their direction.

"Don't worry." He told her, keeping eye contact with her 'brother'. "I'll protect you from that reject."

Instead of comforting her, as the words were probably intended to do, she felt a growing sense of dread. The statement rang too close to a promise, one she felt guilty about extracting from him. But she had seen Inuyasha watching them too, and she couldn't afford to make him mad. "Thank you." She said absently, more focused on leaning into his embrace then anything else.

He walked her to her first period class, his gang trailing behind them. She couldn't pay attention to the lecture, her mind was a mixture of swirling emotions and complicated lies. How was she going to keep up? But she had to. She'd give anything to live a normal life and she wasn't going to allow a few setbacks to ruin it for her.

Though a part of her couldn't help but wonder how 'normal' this life was turning out to be.

* * *

She was like that through most of her classes, in a daze, until lunch finally rolled around. After grabbing a tray, she surveyed the room for the girls she'd sat with yesterday, but before she could even spot them, much less move in their direction, someone approached her from behind.

"Looking for someone?" It was Kouga.

She shrugged. "Not really, just somewhere to sit." She hadn't meant it as a hint, but as soon as the words were out she wished she could take them back. To her, it sounded entirely too obvious.

If he was put off by her 'throwing herself at him' he didn't show it. He just shrugged nonchalantly as if both her statement and the following offer meant nothing to him. "You can sit with us if you want."

She tried to act as unaffected as he did, but she wasn't sure she was pulling it off. "Sure." She replied coolly. "If you're sure you don't mind?" There, she'd offered him an out. He didn't have to feel obligated to let her.

"Nah, and it'll piss off your brother even more." He grinned then, and she wondered if that was his motive more so than any concern for her. But he talked comfortably with her as they made their way towards his table, and then went out of his way to make her feel welcome with his group, and that dispelled any doubts she had.

Unfortunately it made the guilt worse.

Too release her stress, after lunch she paced in the bathroom until her nerves calmed. Of course, that made her late to class. Which resulted in her very first ever detention.

Oh joy.

* * *

"You've changed so much!" Sango was shaking her head as they both piled their books into their bags. "I'm serious, a week ago you would have sat by a boy, especially Kouga, during lunch." She then let her expression change to one of sympathy. "Much less get a detention."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome groaned. "I'm still kind of mad at myself for that one." She was pleased Sango had made an effort to talk to her, even though the topic wasn't that great. But then, she figured that that kind of problem was a normal one, so its annoyance was lessened somewhat.

They parted ways at the door, and Kagome trudged solemnly down the hall, heading for the room number marked on her detention slip. After finding the door, she mentally tried to prepare herself for an hour of miserable boredom. She was not, however, prepared for what she found once she _opened_ the door.

The make believe siblings stared at each other in open shock. "What are _you_ doing here?" They blurted in unison, and then simultaneously made faces at the idea of saying the same thing at the same time with the other.

"I practically live here." Inuyasha said hotly. "What's your excuse?" He was annoyed, not only at having to be stuck with her, but also because it wasn't _her_ reputation she was ruining. It was his sisters!

She made a face. "I was late to class." No one else had arrived yet, so Kagome had her pick of the seats. She sat on the same row as Inuyasha but on the opposite end. "What did _you_ do? Get caught blackmailing anyone?" The irony in her voice was unmistakable.

"Nope." He grinned easily. "I never get caught."

"Yet you're here." She reminded him, folding her arms on her desk and lowering her head to rest on them.

"Okay, I _rarely_ get caught." He amended. "The teacher didn't believe my excuse when Miroku and I were skipping."

"Why isn't Miroku here?" She didn't bother to lift her head and face him when she asked.

He shrugged. "We had different classes. His teacher must have believed him."

There was a pause, but then Kagome had to ask. "What was your excuse?" She did look at him that time, turning her head so she could see him without raising it.

His face reddened. "My dog ate my homework."

A beat. She actually did lift her head, laughing as she turned her whole body towards him. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I got my excuses mixed up!" He defended. "It's not like teachers usually ask me why I missed! Today was a fluke!"

She made her self stop laughing but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "You really are an idiot." She informed him.

He glared at her, but it held no venom. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Who was it that blamed _Kouga_ for her sudden transformation?"

Her cheeks burned. "That's your fault! You're the one who suggested it was a guy earlier! Naturally my mind grabbed at that when I had to think of an excuse!"

"Sure. Blame me." He feigned being hurt.

"I will." She retorted. "Everything going wrong in my life right now is _your_ fault."

"Do I look like I care?" His grin was disarming, but he definitely didn't look too concerned with her troubles.

"You don't look like you care about anything." She muttered, crossing her arms. "I just hope you start to while I'm around, so I can ruin it for you and laugh in your face."

He shook his head at her naiveté. "You'll never have as much power over me as I have over you." He informed her with confidence.

"Which is why I hate your friggin guts." She told him bluntly, clamping her mouth shut as the teacher walked in. He didn't reply, silence being a required part of detention, but his answering grin was more then enough of a response. In the next few minutes, the rest of the students trickled in, and the time passed miserably slow.

* * *

"You're wrong." Kagome informed him as they walked towards his car. "There's no way anyone who looks like me would ever have a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio." She wrinkled her nose. "That's just wrong."

It was funny how even a poster in a classroom could spurn an argument between the two. Inuyasha glared at her. "I'm telling you, she's crazy about him! Look at the top of her closet when we get home if you don't believe me. She's got posters of him stashed away in a box up there!"

"That's disgusting!" She insisted. "She can't be that weird."

"Oh, since you look like each other you're suddenly an expert on her?" His voice was sarcastic. Then he grinned wickedly. "You know, to make the act more believable, you might have to pretend you're obsessed with him too."

"Fat chance." She retorted. She would have said more, but a voice from behind interrupted her.

"Kikyo? How come you're still here?" Kouga was at the end of the hall, and her purposefully ignored Inuyasha as he jogged closer.

"You work fast." Inuyasha muttered, closing off as the other boy approached. Kagome was slightly disappointed; she'd been enjoying their argument. And what right did he have to get mad? She was only doing what he told her to.

"I told you. I'm an expert." She couldn't help but wonder how believable the statement was, since it was a bald faced lie, but the sight of Kouga heading towards them seemed to give credit to her words.

"And you're proud of that?" The question shocked her, especially coming from him. She turned, hoping to find an explanation in his face, but it was closed off. "I really didn't think you were that kind of girl." The implication of what he'd said hung in the air, frozen between them.

_What?_ She was supposed to be triumphant, having fooled him successfully. But all she could do was stare at the ground miserably. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, and taking back her words would be to admit she had lied about having experience. It was too humiliating, better he be disgusted with her.

Kouga reached them, and smiled at Kagome. "Would you rather get a ride home with me?" He asked her, sensing that they'd been arguing, but not realizing the reason. In his mind, separating her from Inuyasha after an argument was fulfilling the promise he'd made to her that morning.

She spared one last glance at Inuyasha. His face was unreadable. "Sure." She said, her voice softer then she'd intended. Kouga grinned and took her by the hand. He led her down the hall and out the school until they reached his bike. If he noticed how quiet she was on the ride to her house, he assumed it was because of her brother.

And that only made him more determined to keep them apart.

* * *

YAY! All done! Just in time too cuz I'm going to a sleepover! And I have to leave in like ten minutes. I'm glad I got to finish this up. Okay, some clarifications.

Inuyasha's not jealous yet. He was starting to enjoy talking to Kagome a _little_ but what buggs him most was that he thinks that she's some kind of player slut girl. That probably annoys him, because up until that point he thought of her as a good girl who needed a little excitement in her life. Now he's kind of shocked, disappointed, and disgusted all in one.

Also, Kouga's not in love yet. He just hates Inuyasha, made a difference in a pretty girls life, the girl turns out to be his enemy's sister, and now he feels like he ought to be protecting the girl from her big bad brother. And by protecting, he's pissing Inuyasha off and getting between him and Kagome (kind of like in the series )

Let's see . . . any other things I need to clear up? Sango will have a bigger role and so will Miroku. There will also be more of Kikyo and her new life, and an interesting twist with Hojo later on. Goodness! I have so much in store for poor Kagome in this story! It's so fun to write! But I don't want to screw it up by rushing updates, thus the long wait.

For the record, I think I'm going to be working on this story mostly, because I'm really enjoying it. It requires a lot of thought though (Kagome's lies confuse even _me_ and it's hard to keep up with them) so I'll most likely hold off on other fics until this one is done. That's not set in stone though, if I get inspiration, I will work on the others, but this one is my focus for now. I'm sorry if you're waiting for another one, but rest assured that I will finish all of them in time!!!

Rogue Pryde

P.S. You guys KNOW I love it when you review don't you? It lets me know whether all is write in my world of make believe or whether I completely suck and should look for a new hobby. That and, they're really fun to read. So humor me K? Thanks for reading!

P.P.S. If you're wondering why this chapter is posted again, read the above. Thanks for letting me know!!


	7. Confusion

Hey all! An update! I just started writing and voila! Inspiration! That made me happy! Thanks so much you guys for all of the suggestions in your reviews, and too all those people who caught my mistake, a hearty thanks for warning me! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kouga hadn't driven her straight home. In an effort to improve her mood, he'd taken her to some of the popular places, even driving by the club Miasma. She'd refused to get off the bike though, politely declining each of his offers. She'd attempted to make conversation throughout the ride, but even he could see through her attempts. In the end, he dropped her off at her house, not bothering to walk her to her door, sensing that she'd rather be alone.

It didn't seem to him like she'd changed much, but then he hadn't known her before. He also figured her attitude recently had more to do with her brother then anything else. He almost felt guilty letting her go in to him, but since it was what she wanted he wasn't going to stop her.

Kagome, on the other hand, was relieved to be out of his company. She wasn't in the mood to be around any one, and she'd been afraid the entire time that she'd blow whatever chances with him she had, and that would only make Inuyasha angrier. She stood outside her front door and waited until Kouga drove off before going inside.

She paused after she'd reached the top of the stairs. She had to pass Inuyasha's room before she could reach her own. She walked forward, until she was right in front of his door and hesitated. Part of her wanted to knock, even if he'd ignore her, and maybe try to tell him the truth. She could sit right outside of his room and talk to him, just like she'd done when he'd been upset about Kouga before.

But that would mean telling him that he'd been right about her, that she'd had zero experience with guys, and that she was pathetic enough to lie about it to save face. It was too humiliating. She'd just be giving him more ammunition to taunt her with. Besides, shouldn't she be happy that she'd been able to 'prove' her lie? The fact that Kouga was actually talking to her was a miracle in itself, and proving Inuyasha wrong should have been more then reward enough.

Still, her hand rose as though to knock of its own volition. She froze though, inches before it would have made contact with the door. Slowly, she forced her fist back down by her side. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him she'd lied about something like that. She couldn't present herself for the inexperienced loser she was. At least this way, he didn't know how alone she'd been at her home. She didn't want to be the 'poor little rich girl' not to him, or anyone.

Resolutely, she continued down the hall, not slowing until she entered her room.

* * *

He was visiting her class again.

Not that the fact that she attended that class had anything to do with why he'd chosen it. No, the reason was probably one of the many girls currently hanging on to his every word. And she could and did fault him for enjoying every second of it.

Out of habit, she kept her gaze towards the front of the classroom, not wanting to draw his attention any more then she tended to do naturally. It was embarrassing, the way he pretended to pay attention to her, only to be distracted a second later by some other girl vying for his attention. She wished he'd ignore her completely, but always took that thought back for fear it would actually come true. She did like talking to him, sometimes, when he didn't get _too_ annoying.

Class would start in ten minutes. She was always early to her morning class, usually the first one there. Of course, if _he_ showed up, the class would be filled with his many admirers. And all her hopes of getting a head start on homework, or catching up on some alone time, were dashed to pieces.

With as little time left as they had before class started, she wondered if this time he'd ignore her completely. But just as the thought crossed her mind, he gave a little wave to his fan club and walked over to her desk.

"How are you doing this morning Sango?" His smile was wide, as charming as ever. She knew it was fake, she recognized that every time he flashed it at someone else. But how come it seemed so sincere when he did it to her? That aggravated her.

"I'm fine." She said shortly. She'd learned long ago that showing any hint of politeness towards him resulted in being hit on with one of his cheesy pick up lines.

He looked her up and down. "As always."

Sometimes though, they just couldn't be avoided.

She groaned audibly. "You're really lame, you know that?" She made it a point to remind him every time they talked that his charms wouldn't work on her, but he never seemed to get it.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it keeps the girls happy." He ignored her snort and grinned. "I've heard that you've made yet another boy decidedly _un_happy."

She made a face. Somewhere throughout the course of her high school education, she'd developed a reputation for turning down guys. It wasn't that she hated them, or that she didn't want to get married some day, it was just that she didn't want to date any of them. Why bother getting into a relationship when she'd only be half hearted about it anyway?

That's what she told people, and it was true, to an extent. The most important reason though, the one she'd never tell any of her friends, was that she didn't really believe in love. It wasn't that she thought all relationships were doomed to die. There were a lot that worked out. But it took a lot of effort on both sides, and she wasn't sure it was worth it. That, and she knew she'd be decidedly hard to love, regardless of how many guys thought they wanted her.

And besides, everyone said that when your heart beat fast, you were in love. She refused to accept that explanation as to why she had to catch her breath when Miroku made eye contact with her.

"It was his fault." She complained, scrunching her nose. "I don't even know his name! Did he really expect me to accept?" She wasn't anticipating an answer, but Miroku supplied her with one anyway.

"Probably." He ducked his head, as if afraid she'd hurt him for his contradiction. "You just don't understand the hearts of men. We can fall in love at a glance."

She eyed him wryly. "I don't doubt that. You yourself are famous for falling in love . . . with figures, smooth skin, and soft lips. No girls on that list yet."

He clutched at his heart. "Ouch! That hurt!" His body jerked spasmodically and he didn't stop twitching until she finally gave in and laughed. He loved it when she laughed. It wasn't the flirtatious, seductive sound that most girls tried to make, it was hearty and real, drawing him to her more then he cared to admit.

"You're such a loser." She grinned down at him. He'd fallen off his chair while faking his death. "I don't know why all the girls flock to you." She never said it with any jealousy. Her voice was matter of fact, proving to him, as she always did, that she didn't care for him as more then a friend, if even that.

"It's because," He said seriously, gazing up at her with an air of solemnity. "I'm hot."

She kicked him. "You're full of yourself, that's what you are. Get up."

"No." He protested, wedging himself comfortable under her desk. "I'm enjoying the view!" Her face flushed red. He _loved_ it when that happened. She kicked him again, hard. He didn't mind though, the look on her face was worth it. She was embarrassed so _easily_. And he couldn't really see anything anyway. If he could, he wouldn't have blown it by mentioning it.

"Get _up_!" She hissed, shoving her face in front of his. He smirked just long enough for her to realize how close they were and become embarrassed before he complied.

"Fine." He whined pitifully. "You're no fun." He pulled himself up and out from underneath her desk, grinning widely again at the way she avoided looking at him. She was so predictable. First she'd blush, usually after some comment or other, and if they made close contact, she'd refuse to look in his direction. She was probably repulsed by him, but that didn't make her antics any less amusing.

He would have said more, something to make her look at him again, with an angry glare, but he was interrupted by a female student. "Hi." The girl said shyly. She was a petite girl, with short dark hair. "I'm Eli. I can't get my binder to open. Can you help me?" She looked up at him hopefully, before blushing hotly. "I mean, my locker. My locker won't open." She met his eyes, daringly, not at all like the awkward and genuine Sango. Miroku was almost annoyed at the interruption, but knew better then to show it.

"Sure thing!" He winked at her. "Lead the way!" She smiled wide and turned to show him the way, basking in the jealous glares of her classmates. Miroku turned his attention back to Sango, who had schooled her features to an smooth, unaffected expression. "I never could resist a damsel in distress." He explained, grinning up at her mischievously. They both knew Eli was making it all up.

"How selfless of you," Sango returned dryly. "Your compassion for the fairer sex never ceases to amaze me." The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable but there was no sting to it. She was used to his priorities.

"Don't say 'sex'." He ordered, delighting in the way her eyes widened at the word and her mouth hung slightly ajar. "You might give me a nosebleed." There it was; her face was afire.

"Go away you moron." She muttered, staring at her desk stubbornly. That was the reaction that he'd expected. Smiling to himself, he turned to catch up with Eli but then he felt a hand on his sleeve. Sango had risen from her seat and was facing him. Motioning for him to lean closer to him, she whispered in his ear. "Sex! Sex sex sex sex!"

His ears burned. She'd done it. She'd made him blush. He'd been kidding earlier, but having her whisper it to him over and over? She was just lucky they were in a crowded room.

She pulled back and looked up at him. Seeing the stain across his face she grinned, an uninhibited smile of an innocent who has no clue what she'd just done. "Sorry Miroku!" Her eyes twinkled devilishly, and he had to force himself not to stare into them. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Like you could," He muttered, but there was no force in his denial. He worked quickly to bring his face back to its original color and then gave her a quick wave. "See ya!"

"Have fun!" She smiled, triumph still audible in her voice. He had to leave in a hurry or else he would have been forced to find a way to embarrass her back. And she probably wouldn't have appreciated that.

She sat back in her seat, surprised at how fast he'd left. She knew, of course, that getting alone time with a girl like Eli was more important then a conversation with her, but did he have to practically run out? Oh well, it wasn't like she had any delusions about her importance to him. He was just another guy as far as she was concerned. Annoying, obnoxious, perverted, but occasionally fun to talk to. It was just her rotten luck that he didn't seem to enjoy their conversations as much as she did. But then again, maybe that was a good thing, because the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their tentative friendship by turning him down if he asked her out. And of course she'd turn him down.

Of course.

Shaking her head forcefully, Sango forced herself to stop thinking about him. He was a player, and proud of it. She wasn't even really friends with him, and she still wasn't sure she wanted to commit to that much. She didn't even like him. She just didn't like it when he walked off to talk to some other girl. Not jealousy, just . . . something else.

Just a few minutes until class started. Glancing next to her, she vaguely wondered where Kikyo was. The girl had undergone quite a transformation, amazingly thanks to the school's resident bad boy. Kouga was a good guy, but the fact that he led a gang gave him a dangerous edge. It was shocking that he'd have such a profound impact on a girls life, especially a girl like Kikyo, the younger sister of his sworn enemy.

It was then that Kagome, as Kikyo, burst into the room, cheeks red from running. "I'm not late!" She exclaimed dashing to her seat. The way she'd said it made it sound like a cross between a question and incredulity. She slid in next to Sango and let her bag drop to the floor with a loud smack. "My word Sango, you would not _believe_ the morning I've had."

The two had started to become friends, ever since Kikyo had shown a willingness to open up. Sango was a friendly girl by nature, and she was well liked by all of the students, but usually she kept her friends at a distance. Kikyo, however, was suddenly too expressive and open to keep at an arms length. Sango was actually starting to get quite attached to her.

With no prodding from her friend, Kagome launched into a detailed account. "My brother refused to talk to me the entire ride here!" She sounded outraged. "Can you believe that? A fifteen minute drive of absolute silence! He wouldn't even let me turn on the radio!" She was gesturing wildly with her hands, and Sango couldn't help but get caught up in the story.

"And you know why?" Kagome leaned forward, determined to get someone on her side, even if she had to tell partial truths to do it. "Because I'm spending time with Kouga. We didn't even _do_ anything!" She hastened to add, not liking the way Sango's eyes had widened. "He just gave me a ride home from school and um . . . ate lunch with me yesterday. That's nothing!" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "And now my stupid brother thinks I'm some kind of slut!"

Sango laughed. She couldn't help herself. At Kagome's glare she made an effort to stop. "I'm really sorry." She managed between muffled giggles. "It's just kind of funny."

Kagome tried to keep glaring but her mouth twitched and eventually she let it evolve into a full fledged smile. "Fine," She admitted. "It's a _little_ bit funny. It's overdramatic and stupid but that's _his_ fault." She insisted.

"Did you try telling your brother that you didn't do anything?" Sango asked. "I mean, how could he not believe you? You have a perfect record where boys are concerned. Kagome flushed. "Don't you?" Her voice wavered a little with uncertainty.

"_Yes._" She said fiercely. "He just doesn't know that."

"Why doesn't he?" Sango had a feeling that the answer was going to be just as dramatic and stupid as the rest of the story.

Kagome flushed. "Because I kind of, sort of, maybe told him that I had tons of experience with guys." She looked down, but peered up through her lashes at Sango as if waiting for judgment.

Sango stared. "Kind of, sort of, maybe?"

"Okay I did!" The words burst from her. "But that was because he was acting like I was some kind of loser who'd never had a boyfriend before!" She caught Sango's look and glared. "The fact that I am is irrelevant." She muttered.

Sango laughed again. "You realize that that probably wasn't the smartest thing you ever did?" The 'duh' look Kagome shot her was more then enough of an answer. "Well then, you're screwed."

"Sango!" Kagome looked shocked. "This is the part where you _help_ me. You're supposed to think of some ingenious plot where I still get to look like I've had experience without coming across as some kind of whore!"

Sango shook her head. "Oh no. This is your own fault. You made this mess with that wonderful little mind of yours, and you're stuck with it. I emphasize 'little'." She added grinning at Kagome's nod of acknowledgement.

"Yes. I'm aware I'm an idiot." She sighed and leaned back against her seat. "It just sucks."

Sango nodded, but then her eyes lit up. "And what's this about you eating lunch and going home with Kouga?"

Kagome's face turned bright red. "It's nothing." She mumbled. The teacher walked in at that moment and she was grateful for the interruption. Inuyasha's plan was going just great. Too bad he didn't seem to be supporting her anymore. And now she was stuck with the rumors he'd made her create foundation for.

Just great.

* * *

Kikyo had found her one true love.

The swimming pool located on the fourth floor. The entire floor was made of some kind of glass, so that if it weren't for the dark blue line surrounding the water, you wouldn't be able to tell where the floor stopped and the pool began. There were two diving boards, one so high she hadn't dared to use it yet, and another one equal in height to the one at the public pool by her house.

She'd spent nearly an hour trying to find a swimsuit in all of Kagome's clothes. In the end, it had been at the very bottom of one of her drawers. Apparently she didn't swim very much. The suit itself was gorgeous, an elegant black two piece, that made her skin appear darker then it really was.

She slid out of the water and headed towards the larger of the two diving boards, summing up her courage. She was cut short, however, by the sound of someone entering the room.

"Kagome." Great. It was that annoying tutor. "Did you forget about your lessons today? It won't be as dull as last time, I promise."

Her back was to him, so she turned, giving him what she hoped was an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Hojo." Thank goodness she remembered his name. "It completely escaped my mind. Is it alright if we wait another hour or so? I wanted to go off the high dive." She would have kept talking but realized he wasn't listening. He seemed to be staring at her chest.

"Hojo!" She brought both hands up, covering herself in a vain attempt at modesty. "What are you doing?"

He didn't seem phased by her shock. "What happened to the scar?" He asked, finally looking up to meet her gaze. "Where did it go?"

She looked at him, confused. "What scar?" She asked, saying the two stupidest words possible in her situation.

"Kagome?" He asked, no longer sure that was who he was looking at. For a moment, he just stared, and then he appeared to come to a decision. "Who are you?"

Kikyo could have kicked herself.

* * *

Don't worry you guys! This is not the end of the fic, no where near (at least, not that I can see) I have plenty of problems stored up for Kagome. Hojo's reaction is NOT going to be what you expect, I can promise you that. It's so much more complicated then a simple "I'm telling" or "Okay I'll keep it secret." It'll be tons of fun to write the next chapter! And this one came out kind of fast, didn't it? Yep yep! It did! That's because I got all kinds of wonderful reviews and input and suggestions. Thanks so much you guys! I tried to implement most of it. Did I use more detail? Better grammar? Enough of the minor characters?

Sango and Miroku are so fun to write! Things are going to get confusing with them too. You don't have to switch places with your one true love's sister to have a complicated love life. Nope nope! Their relationship will prove that!

Let's see . . . did I forget anything? Hojo's gonna surprise us, Sango and Miroku are a mess, . . . Inuyasha will eventually get over his disappointment in Kagome. Not all at once, but he'll be talking to her in the next chapter. Truthfully, the fact that he didn't this chapter is partially her fault. She COULD have tried to talk to him the night before or in the car, but she didn't. Knowing her, she'd probably blurt out the truth if she started a conversation with him too soon.

Kouga didn't have much of an appearance in this chapter either. There will be more of him too, I'm not going to forget any characters. I also want to have more with Kikyo and Kagome's dad bonding or something but I just haven't had the time. It never seems to fit in anywhere, but that will come up.

School's starting for me in like 2 weeks and I just recently got a new job so I'm going to be keeping busy. I changed my major to English!! Woo hoo! How exciting! So I'm all pumped now. I'm also working my way through the classics. I'm reading The Hunchback of Notre-Dame right now. Good book. Lengthy descriptions of some of the buildings, but good book.

Okay! Now this is the part where I tell you how much I love getting input and opinions and I encourage you to review. But since you already know what I'm going to say, I just won't say it.

Rogue Pryde


	8. Unbelievable

Sorry! I've been uber busy! I still haven't bought my school supplies and I'm starting school sooooooooooon. In any case, here's the next chapter! And yes, since a couple of you have asked this, I read every single review. sends them to my e-mail account and I check my e-mail like fifty times a day for new reviews. I'll be hanging out with friends and put them on hold to check my e-mail. I'll stay online until one in the morning hitting the refresh button on my hotmail account! (This is true, I've done it before) I absolutely ADORE reading my reviews. Knowing what people like and don't like and how they think I should improve or their guesses to the plot or anything just makes me happy. I even go to the site and re read reviews sometimes just for kicks. And usually when I do that, I feel so guilty I have to update. So yes, if you want the short answer, I read every review. Thank you so much for sending them you guys! You have no idea how much I look forward to them! (Though now you might have a start . . . ) In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter AND the fun new twist!

* * *

If there was one thing there was absolutely no way she would ever do, it was knock on his door. She'd already conquered that urge the day before and if anything, her will should have gotten stronger. However, that didn't stop her feet from walking there after school and it certainly didn't do anything to slow her hand as it raised and formed into a fist of its own accord.

Thankfully, she had enough self control left to keep from actually making contact with the door. Of course, if anyone walked by, she'd look really stupid, standing there with one hand raised, poised to knock, but an expression of intense concentration on her face as she visibly kept her body still. But since she's Kagome Higurashi and her life can't seem to do anything but suck, no one needed to walk by. Inuyasha opened the door.

She would have frozen if she hadn't been standing still already. He didn't even seemed surprised, treating her with the same stupid indifference he'd shown her all day. She'd exaggerated when she'd told Sango he was mad. He was just so frickin nonchalant that it was easier to say he was angry so she could get mad right back at him. Of course, it didn't faze him at all.

Stupid prick.

"Is there something you need?" Indifference. Frickin annoying pathetic dumb stupid prick. She didn't say anything. She was positively fuming inside and wasn't sure anything that came out of her mouth would be something nice girls would say. That, or she'd blurt out the truth and she'd worked too hard and suffered too much to screw that up now.

After the pause, Inuyasha sighed and stepped back, half heartedly inviting her into his room. "If you're struck dumb by the sight of me, just say so."

"Idiot." She muttered, closing the door behind her and sitting cross legged on the end of his bed. Absently she began to play with the end of the blanket, as if the design interested her more then the person she'd come to see. "If I were struck dumb, how could I say so?"

"Since you didn't say so, does that mean you were?" He asked, with a shadow of his usual smirk. He was walking on eggshells around her. She hadn't realized how wonderfully normal he'd treated her until he started acting like she was a stranger. In all honesty, she _was_ a stranger, but at least they'd been on speaking terms before. Now it was like she was some kind of bad example and he didn't want to get too involved with her.

"You wish." She muttered, looking up to find him standing right in front of her. "This is the first time you talked to me today." She told him bluntly. He had the nerve to think back. A part of her realized he hadn't really done anything wrong or overly cruel but she was just so annoyed that her one kind of ally wasn't treating her normal anymore that she couldn't judge him fairly.

"Yeah." He said finally, after a second's deliberation. "I guess it is." His voice was noncommittal. "Doesn't that make you happy? It's not like we were friends." He wasn't trying to be cruel, he was just stating facts, but it still hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Of course it doesn't make me happy!" She exploded, never having been the kind of person who could discuss things calmly, much less rationally. "You're the only person I can talk to as _me_ at all, and now that I'm succeeding at this stupid 'get Kouga to fall for you' plan, which let me remind you was _your_ idea, you're not speaking to me!" She stopped, and took a deep breath. "Did I miss a memo or something? Because I thought I was doing what you wanted me to."

"Don't be stupid." Well, now she didn't feel bad about yelling at him. He was just as rude as she could ever hope to be. "Of course I'm not angry you're spending time with Kouga. I'm actually looking forward to his face when you dump him."

"Then why?" She asked him, her voice quieter then it had been before but still above normal speaking volume. "Why are you acting like we don't even know each other?" She pressed on, not entirely agreeing with what she was saying. "You should at least treat me like your sister or the entire plan is screwed."

"I _am_ treating you like my sister." He scowled. "Kikyo and I _never_ talk at school, hardly even at home for that matter." She glared up at him, refusing to let her expression show any other emotion. He softened somewhat, though his face still scowled mercilessly. "Do you have anything else to say?" She continued glaring.

"Because if not, I want to get back the music you so rudely interrupted me from." He passed her, and hit the play button on the stereo next to his bed. She instantly recognized both the melody and lyrics and her heart ached as she remembered just how long it had been since she'd listened to Ruthless. "You can stay if you want." He added. "Since I know you'll just bug me about it anyway." He shot her a dirty look, but she was unfazed.

Contentedly, she stretched on her stomach across the bed, making sure to leave enough room for him. She never realized that he'd accused her of interrupting him, when he'd been the one to open the door.

For his part, he was just glad he hadn't needed to be the one to look stupid so they could make up.

* * *

Kikyo had been surprised at how easy it was to convince Hojo not to tell anyone their secret. She probably shouldn't have been, the dope was half way in love with Kagome so of course he'd never do anything to disappoint her. And the best part?

She'd never have to listen to another one of his insanely long lectures again!

With no explanation to her whatsoever (he'd been decidedly less polite once he'd realized that she wasn't the real Kagome.) he quit. Half heartedly, she'd asked him why, but he refused to give even a hint. Content with the fact that he was leaving, she didn't bother pushing it, even backing him up later that night when he'd called her father to let him no. Apparently, with her approval and promise to be nice to whoever her dad sent to replace him was enough to release Hojo from having to provide two weeks notice and he'd left that very day.

Now she was stuck with Mr. Myoga, a short little flea of a man who had a nasally voice and a bald head. She should have kept her cover with Hojo.

"And now, Miss Kagome." Ugh, didn't he ever blow his nose? "Do you want me to read aloud from the text or will you absorb it better if I let you read silently?" His face contorted on the word 'absorb' as if he couldn't breathe at all while saying it.

"I'll read silently." She assured him hastily, not even sure what she was supposed to be reading. How was she supposed to learn with him? She couldn't help but pay more attention to his voice, the way he barely reached above the desk and the shine off of his head dancing along the wall than to anything he might actually try and teach.

Well, at least it was Kagome's grades she'd be screwing up, not her own.

* * *

Two days in a row? That had to be a record. Usually he allowed a break between visits, proving to her again and again how little he valued her. Not that she cared, but the reminder was less then flattering. He was really early this time; none of his fan club had arrived yet.

"You're at school early." She commented, refusing to allude to the consecutive visit. If he brought it up, let him. If not, then she'd live. Not knowing was better than having him know that she noticed.

He shrugged, sliding into the seat next to her at an angle so he could prop his feet up on the lower bar of her desk. "I had to clear out fast this morning, or run the risk of being forced to eat my dear old dad's cooking." She knew, as did most of the student population, that his mother had died a couple years before, and the father had never completely mastered the skills of single parenthood.

"Why was today so special?" She asked. "He doesn't usually fix you breakfast." That was a fact, or else he'd be early to school every day. With no one in the classroom, it was easier to talk with him. She wasn't getting sent death glares by every female in sight and no one was there to interrupt them.

"Because," He said, almost proudly. "Today is my birthday." He grinned wickedly at her. "One guess as to what I want for my birthday, now that I'm officially an adult." He gave her an appreciative, but not too hopeful look.

"Oh no." She told him, grinning herself. "I'm officially jailbait now, so don't be getting any ideas." His face completely fell and she couldn't help but laugh. Miroku's face was so expressive. Even when he was faking an emotion, he did it with such intensity that you got pulled along with him. It was fun, if not a little infuriating.

"And after our conversation yesterday, I was really looking forward to seeing you again." He snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. It took her a second to register what he meant, and when she did her face flamed. He exulted.

"You're a sick man." She muttered, letting her head fall to her desk and wrapping her arms around it in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "That was a spur of the moment form of revenge." She informed him, her voice muffled. "Don't read anything into it."

"Would I do that?" He asked, making his voice as innocent and unassuming as possible. Her head shot up, and her expression became sardonic.

"Yes." She answered shortly, no elaboration needed. His reputation preceded him.

"Alright," he conceded. "But you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" Of course, with her reputation, she could, and probably did in his case. The wry look she sent him was assurance enough of that. He found himself grinning stupidly at her, like a nerdy little kid instead of the suave charmer he was supposed to be. "Being jailbait is going to be your excuse from now on, isn't it?"

"Probably." She answered lightly, trying to get over the look he'd just given her. For a second, she'd almost lost herself. "Not that I'm running out of excuses or anything." He was too popular, not worth the hassle, made her feel to insecure, and was too much of an all around flirt. Of course, she'd never have the guts to voice _those_ objections.

"Your latest is only good for five more months." He warned her. "So you better have some ready or you'll be completely at my mercy." He seemed to daze off for a bit, please at the mental image accompanying that sentence. The act distracted her from the fact that he knew when her birthday was.

She kicked him. Hard. "Watch it Miroku." Her voice was venom, but her neck was coloring and the crimson shade was starting to spread up to her face. "Jailbait or not, I can still take you."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Name the time and place, Sango." Her cheeks burned. She kicked him again, unable to think of an adequate response. Violence expressed her feelings so much more accurately than words could ever hope to. Miroku laughed, not even feeling the already forming bruise on his leg. He'd call it a purple badge of courage later, adding it to his collection.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" She demanded, trying to mask her blush with forthrightness. "Is there some kind of manual? Perverted conversations for dummies? How to be a player, and all that that implies? Seriously, someone has to write your stuff."

"Nope!" He happily enlightened her. "I make it all up on my own. Of course," He added, giving her a nod. "Special thanks should go out to my inspiration. I owe all my quick wit to you." He flashed her one of his 'charming' smiles.

"Oh please." She groaned. "Don't put that on me. I'd like to be _proud_ of my accomplishments, thank you very much. Anyways," she continued. "What are you doing to celebrate?" His smile grew even bigger and she held up a hand to stop him. "Never mind," she ordered. "I don't want to know."

"I do!" A voice came from behind them, young, female, and totally interested. "Is there anything I can do to help, Miroku?" It was Yumi, another one of his fans. Sango wasn't even sure she was in her class, but his followers seemed to have a radar, finding him with ease no matter where he was.

"The more the merrier." Miroku gave her the fake, plastic smile that made girls swooned, and she giggled at the insinuation in his words. Sango reddened, even though he wasn't talking to her, and he found himself staring at her from the corner of his eye while Yumi tried to hang on to his attention.

"Well then," Her voice was low. "Count me in." She grabbed him by the arm, effectively forcing him to stand. "Come with me, some of the girls and I have a surprise planned for your birthday."

He shrugged her off and started to follow, feigning enthusiasm. He couldn't help but look back at Sango before leaving the room, and was surprised to find her staring back at him. 'Happy birthday' she mouthed, giving him a little wave with only her fingers. He grinned, his whole face lighting up, and gave her a salute. Reluctantly, he turned to follow Yumi to the rest of the girls, forcing himself to remove his goofy grin before any of them saw him.

* * *

Kagome rushed into class, seconds from being late again for the third time that week. Sango couldn't help but laugh as she launched through the doorway and sprinted for her seat.

"I'm not late!" She exclaimed, setting her backpack on her desk and sliding into her chair. "My stupid brother," she continued, running a hand through her hair, "insisted on buying silly string and some other lame products on the way to school." She shook her head. "And when I asked him why, he'd just," she paused, letting the anticipation build, "_smirk." _The way she'd said it prompted a rather accurate visual.

Sango snickered. She could guess one or two reasons why today of all days Inuyasha would buy the right materials to mob someone. She was about to enlighten Kagome when the door opened and the teacher stepped in. "Oh!" She said instead. "We have a sub today!" Her face positively glowed. Mrs. Okamoto was not valued highly among her students.

Kagome turned to look, but knocked her bag to the floor in the process and had to bend over to pick it up. "Class." There was something vaguely familiar about that voice. "I regret to inform you that Mrs. Okamoto is taking a leave of sickness for an undefined period of time. Meanwhile, I will be teaching this class in her stead." She _knew_ that voice.

"My name is Mr. Takaido." She stared at her fallen backpack, hand still outstretched, not wanting to look up.

"But you can call me Hojo."

* * *

Sango had to think she was weird. When their new 'sub' for history had introduced himself she'd nearly screamed. She'd managed to pass it off as some kind of mutilated cough but that hadn't lessened the strangeness of it. She hadn't been able to pay attention the whole lesson, and when he'd called on her, she hadn't even known what the question was. _Both_ times!

The rest of the day was almost a blur. She watched the halls during class, wondering if he'd walk by. She kept an eye out for him at lunch, completely ignoring poor Kouga when he said hi to her. And just now she'd ditched Sango, who'd wanted to study in the library together, making some excuse about Inuyasha wanting to talk to her because she would die if she had to go a second longer without confronting him. School was out and nothing was going to stop her.

She practically ran across the school, not slowing until she reached his classroom. She didn't knock, just opened the door and stalked right in. He was sitting calmly at his desk, going over notes for several of his new classes. "Hi Hojo." Her voice was deceptively calm.

"Kagome!" His face lit up. In her old life, she would have taken pity on him and forgiven him whatever he had done when he made a face like that. He always seemed to come across as so innocent. Right now, she could care less.

"Why are you here?" She didn't bother making the question come out polite. She practically shouted it, stomping closer until she was right in front of him. She slammed one hand, palm down, against the desk, demanding his immediate honesty. She didn't care if she came across as having a temper tantrum, right then, she couldn't have controlled herself if she'd tried.

"Kagome," his voice was serious, and his features took on a look of concern. "I was worried about you." He must have seen the look on her face because he hastily continued. "You have bodyguards for a reason. There are people out there who will try to come after you if they get the chance. You of all people should realize exactly what you're risking with this little rebellious stint of yours." He looked her in the eye. "I never thought you would do something so stupid."

She stepped back, stung. "I'm the _only_ one who frickin knows what I'm risking! If anyone has the right to decide my life, it's me." She glared at him. "If you think I'm so stupid why didn't you run along and tell my father?" She spat the words venomously.

"I'm not going to tell on you, Kagome." He assured her, softening. This was the Hojo she remembered, the one who was careful not to make her too mad. "I was just worried. Which is why," he continued briskly, "I'm here."

Huh? She wasn't following. "What? I don't get it." He was smiling now, the type of smile people use when they think they've figured out something incredibly clever and already enacted it without checking with you. It was proud. She had a bad feeling about that smile.

"I'm going to protect you." He spoke with an air of assurance. "Somebody has to, and I'm the only one who can." He smiled at her, the picture of benevolence. "Mrs. Okamoto will be sick until you're ready to go home." He caught her look and answered her unasked question. "She . . . ate something that didn't agree with her. It could happen to anyone."

"You poisoned my teacher?" She didn't know what shocked her more, that he was trying to protect her, or that his first act as her self-appointed bodyguard was to poison Mrs. Okamoto.

"Of course not." He looked insulted. "I just put a little bit of something in there that would make her ill enough she couldn't trust herself to attend classes." Her sarcastic look was entirely wasted on him. "In any case," he continued. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you from now on. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked so sincere, so genuinely concerned for her well being that she was almost able to quell the dread growing within her. Almost.

And then she heard Inuyasha.

"There you are! Where have you been? I need to get you home fast, Miroku and I are going out." He sounded annoyed, but not mad. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, ready to pull her with him, when the tenseness of the atmosphere suddenly seemed to hit him. "What's going on?"

Kagome just shook her head, almost under the impression that if she didn't speak, it wouldn't be happening. Hojo took it upon himself to perform the introductions. "You must be Inuyasha!" He smiled innocently. "Kagome's new brother! I'm her old teacher," he paused. Kagome was positive that the silence before he announced his name was only to torture her. "I'm Hojo."

It only took a second to register. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he couldn't seem to decide which of the two to stare at. "_That_ Hojo?"

Kagome closed her eyes and kept shaking her head, praying the ground would just open and swallow her up.

* * *

SO! Ho many of you guessed that? Huh? Huh? Huh? None right! Wasn't that surprising! I really hope it wasn't at all predictable, I tried to be shocking. And isn't this just great! She's finally made up with Inuyasha but now her so called ex 'lover' is her new teacher! And self-appointed bodyguard!

More S/M will come though they are a side story. I have a twist involved with that though that should be coming up in the next couple chapters. Right now they're tentative friends who mess with each other. Well, more like he messes with her and she beats him up. The usual.

More Kouga will com up too. Goodness, he wasn't in this chapter at ALL was he? I didn't mean to do that, it just happened. I have an outline written now though so I shouldn't have to brainstorm as long. Though this chapter didn't follow the outline exactly . . . In any case, it will get better.

Dude you guys, what if I would have ended it when Hojo announced his name the first time! I was SO tempted to! But then I figured it'd be a tad short so I made it just a little longer. Next chapter will include some Inu Kag bonding FINALLY. But let me stress, bonding, NOT fluff. I'm really sorry to those of you who are so anxious but they're not in love yet! They can't possibly be! They've only known each other like a week, and they haven't covered the biggest issues yet. Like her past and his feud with Kouga.

Anyways, as always, I'm totally DYING to know what you guys think and have to say, so please indulge my addiction and review? I'm not begging, just um . . . suggesting.

-Rogue Pryde


	9. Content

Woo hoo! Finally an update! I'm sorry! For some reason this chapter took for freaking ever! But it's done! So we can all be happy now!

* * *

First things first.

Avoid Inuyasha.

"Hojo," She said, her voice somehow calm in spite of the fact that she could feel her heart beating in her throat. "What's my name?" He looked at her in confusion and she continued. "And I don't mean Kagome." He was still lost. "Here, I'm Kikyo." Dawning comprehension. Finally. She sighed. "Inuyasha knows, in any case, but don't let it happen again." She pressed a hand to her forehead, suddenly tired.

Inuyasha was still looking back and forth between them. "Well?" He said finally, reminding her, as if she really could have forgotten his question.

"Well what?" She snapped irritably. "Let's just go." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the doorway, but he wouldn't budge. Stubbornly, he looked at Hojo, an unreadable expression on his face, one she would have given almost anything to erase.

He pulled his arm out of her grip. "Well is this the Hojo who you've had experie-" He was cut off abruptly by her hand over his mouth. She was none too gentle about it either. She positioned herself between him and the teacher, pushing him backwards towards the door with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

"Experiments!" She said brightly. "Yup! Hojo here has done a lot of experiments with me for school. Science experiments, and um . . . other, kind of experienc- experiments!" She was breathing hard. Hojo was looking at her with a lost expression.

"We never . . ." He started, eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.

"Sorry Hojo! Inuyasha's late, we gotta run!" She gave Inuyasha the final shove, waving energetically to her former tutor before she slammed the door shut.

"Did any experiments." He finished, more than a little confused. "We never even covered science."

* * *

Once in the hall, Kagome let loose the breath she'd been holding. Her body sagged, and she let the hands that had been pushing Inuyasha fall loosely at her side. "Let's go." She said, after a minute, ignoring Inuyasha's stare. "You need to meet Miroku."

He kept staring at her. "What was that?" He demanded, finally, throwing his arms out for emphasis.

"What was what?" She asked, starting to walk down the hall towards a door leading to the parking lot. He followed her, still giving her the same penetrating stare.

"That weird act you pulled just now." He raised his eyebrows. "Did you and that teacher not part on good terms?"

Ugh. The idea. "None of your business!" She snapped. "I don't want to talk to you about him. Ever. At all." Nope. She wasn't acting suspicious at all, was she? Nope, not a bit.

He gave her another weird look, but didn't say anything else. They'd made it to the parking lot. Once he'd found his car, he hopped in, unlocking the door for her. "I have to come back here after I drop you off at home. Miroku's waiting for me at the library." She just shrugged, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

He pulled out of space and started to leave the parking lot, but slowed down when he saw another person get in their car and start after him. Both cars turned onto the main road. The car seemed to be heading in the same direction as he was, and on an impulse, Inuyasha pulled into a pizza place, leaving it again a second later. Sure enough, the other car did the same. It wasn't until they were at a stoplight that Inuyasha was able to recognize its driver.

"Kagome?" He asked, not caring if he interrupted her from her reverie. "Is there a reason your ex boyfriend is following us?"

She whirled in her seat, ignoring the whiplash the action caused her. Catching sight of their 'stalker' she groaned aloud. "This is not happening." She moaned, as if trying to convince herself. "This has got to be some kind of a nightmare."

Inuyasha just looked at her.

Then he looked at Hojo, who was looking anywhere but at their car in order to appear inconspicuous.

She followed his gaze, misery evident on her face.

He looked back at her again.

Her mind frantically tried to think of an excuse, any excuse that would allow her to save face. "He can't get over me!" She blurted. "He's never been able to accept the fact that I dumped him." She'd agonize over what she was saying later. "Do you think you can lose him?" Inuyasha looked ready to protest. "Or do you really want him knowing where we live?"

That decided it. "You're more trouble then you're worth." He muttered, stepping on the gas as the light turned green. "What were you thinking when you dated a loser like him?"

"Apparently I wasn't." She moaned, refusing to think about how much her latest lie was going to cost her. Why couldn't she ever _learn_ from her mistakes? But that would make her life too easy, and heaven forbid anything she attempted turned out to be easy.

And all she'd wanted was a normal life.

* * *

Sango hated homework enough without losing her study partner. What kind of excuse was "My brother needs to talk to me"? Why would something like that take up a whole afternoon? But whatever the real reason was, Sango had been thoroughly ditched by Kikyo. She'd probably forgive her though. Her friend had been acting weird all day, and if missing their afternoon study session would bring her back to normal, then so be it.

"So," A familiar voice came from behind her, one she was surprised to hear, especially at the library, after school hours. "You got ditched too, huh?"

"I did not get _ditched_." She corrected Miroku, turning towards him with an angry scowl. "My friend just had to . . ." Had to what? It's not like the excuse was real. "Something came up."

He snorted. "I didn't get ditched either then. Inuyasha just forgot about me."

"Maybe it runs in there family." She looked at him until she realized her probably didn't understand what she meant by that. "I was waiting for Kikyo."

"Oh?" He looked surprised. "You guys are friends now?" She nodded. "I never would have seen that one coming."

She slapped his arm, just in case he'd meant it as an insult to Kikyo. "Don't be mean." She admonished. "She's changed a lot. She's a lot more fun to be around now. Apparently, it's all thanks to Kouga."

Miroku made a face. "How could anything good come from association with _him?_"

She smacked him again. "You're biased. You're only saying that because Inuyasha hates him. He's really nice to Kikyo." She actually hadn't seen them together much, but the whole school was talking about how they ate lunch together, and how he actually greeted her, which was more then any of the other girls got.

"Stop hitting me!" He ordered, rubbing his arm. "You're so violent! It's my birthday, remember?" She didn't look apologetic. He hadn't really expected her too. But as he looked at her in mock reproach, inspiration struck him. "It really sucks." He sighed. "No one should have to be alone on their birthday." He looked at her hopefully.

It took a while for her to guess his meaning. "Oh no." She took a step back, waving her arms in front of her. "I have homework." She gestured towards the stack of books piled on the table next to her.

"You'd choose homework over me?" He feigned being hurt.

She didn't even hesitate. "Obviously." He continued to watch her, making her feel uncomfortable "Get one of your little groupies to go with you!" She did not want to get roped into hanging out with him. Seeing him at school was bad enough. Either his presence irritated her to no end, or she found herself thinking thoughts she'd rather die then contemplate.

He gave her a patronizing look. "Do you really think that one of them would be at school after it was over?" He had a point, and she knew it. And she hated him for it. He waited, the picture of patience, though inside he was a mess. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her to say yes. He was actually holding his breath.

She glared at him, almost as if she hoped the venom in it would scare him off. "Fine."

Miroku exulted.

* * *

"Lost him!" Inuyasha finally stopped looking behind him, slowing the car down to the speed limit. Beside him, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She too stopped craning her neck around her seat and settled back comfortably.

"Thank goodness." Then she laughed. "That was kind of fun though! I felt like we were in a high speed chase." And she had. She'd been tempted to throw her head out the window when they were racing down the street, but resisted in case it attracted any extra unwanted attention from the authorities.

Inuyasha was shaking his head at her, trying to come across as the mature adult, but he was hiding a smile. "Don't get too used to it. As lax as my parents can be, they'd kill me if I got a ticket." He allowed his smile to show. "This one time, Miroku was waiting for me to-" He stopped short, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Things had been going so well. They'd actually been having a normal conversation. And Hojo, and all threats of Hojo, were gone, at least for the moment.

"I think I just ditched Miroku on his birthday." He grimaced. She would have apologized, she really would have, but then he turned to glare at her. "And it's your fault. Why do weird things happen whenever you're around? You're a disaster waiting to happen."

"Oh and you're a walk in the park?" She snapped, crossing her arms. "Half of what I have to go through is _your_ fault! Who was it that suggested a guy was responsible for my suddenly personality transplant? Who had to _force_ me to . . . to se . . . seduce Kouga." She stumbled over the word, obviously still embarrassed by it. "My life would be just great if you weren't in it."

He grinned, surprising her. "Yeah, but if it weren't for me, you _still_ wouldn't be able to say the word 'seduce'."

She pressed her hand against her forehead, palm flat, and groaned. "What a wonderfully profound impact you've had on me, Inuyasha." She told him dryly. "I'm sure you're proud of yourself."

He ignored her. She hated it when he did that. He wasn't even being rude about it, he just didn't bother to respond to her. She watched without really paying attention as he pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket. "Who are you calling?" She asked, more to make him talk back than anything else.

"Miroku." He replied shortly. "The friend you made me ditch."

'Well _sor-ry_' she mouthed, leaning against the car door so she could face him while he made the call. He gave her a look that clearly meant he'd read her lips. She just shrugged, not really caring if it bothered him or not.

"Hey, Miroku, look-" Inuyasha started, but then stopped. He listened for a while, and then hung up, shaking his head. "He's with a girl and apparently he'll kill me if I try to meet up with him now."

"So I guess you're off the hook for ditching him." She took her seat belt off so she could sit more comfortably against the door, ignoring the look he gave her. "Does this mean you have absolutely nothing to do today?"

"Why?" He eyed her warily. "Are you going to suggest something I really don't want to do?"

"Who, me?" She widened her eyes innocently. He snorted and she made a face. "Nothing so bad, I just figured, if you're not doing anything . . ." She trailed off. What she wanted to ask him was so completely and utterly stupid she felt like a moron for suggesting it. But she just wanted to so bad!

"Out with it." He gave her a pointed look. "Or my answer will definitely be a no." She squirmed uncomfortably under his stare, slightly worried that he kept one eye on her while driving.

"Um . . . well," She hated asking him for things. He was always so impatient! As if she didn't feel awkward enough already, having to stoop to getting an okay from him. "Do you want to order pizza or something? For dinner?" She blurted the words out as fast as she could, so she couldn't stop herself before she'd finished. She bit her lip, not wanting to look up at him.

He stared at her. "That's what you wanted to ask?" When she still hadn't lifted her head up, he let out a sound that might have been similar to a laugh. "Pizza? You really are sheltered, Higurashi." He was probably calling her by her last name because it annoyed her. And it reminded her just where she came from. How aggravating.

"Can we or not?" She snapped, jerking her head up to glare at him. "Don't make fun of me. It's not like it's my fault pizza isn't acceptable for 'high society ladies'." She made her voice high and mocking. "And I've just," She shrugged, almost not caring if he made fun of her. She could at least be honest about one thing in her life. "I've always wondered what it tasted like."

"You're such a drama queen." He shook his head. "Of course we can order pizza." Her whole face lit up but he pretended not to notice. "I actually kind of miss it. I only get it when I'm out with the guys. Kikyo's much more into expensive food then I am."

Kagome made a face. "She must be loving my life right now." All of a sudden she sat up, literally bolting until her head nearly hit the roof of the car. "Crap!"

Inuyasha looked at her, his expression somewhere between wary and amused. "What now?"

"She's probably having a great time." Kagome's voice was sarcastic. "They must just love her." She groaned. "When I get back I'm going to have my work cut out for me, trying to get everyone to remember how much I hate it there."

* * *

Somehow, she'd talked him into renting a few movies too. He'd been wary at first, and went as far as to forbid her to enter the romance section. There was no way he'd watch a chic flick. To his surprise, she hadn't even glanced at it. Right away she'd run to the section most girls labeled as 'Guy movies'.

They started the first movie while they'd waited for the pizza. It was funny to watch her. She was so excited she could hardly sit still, and even while they were watching the movie, she kept poking her head above the couch to see out the window, so she could beat the delivery man to the door.

And they'd talked to. Inuyasha had never talked much with girls. He hardly even talked to his sister. And even with Kagome, it was hardly talking, usually they just argued. But even when they were yelling at each other, he had the strangest feeling that they were actually listening to each others sides. It was like the only way they could communicate effectively was if they were insulting each other at the same time.

It was all very confusing.

But as they watched the move (and Kagome munched hungrily on her eighth slice of pizza) he realized he was enjoying himself. Everything that was old and mundane to him was new and exciting for her, and her enthusiasm was contagious.

He almost felt bad she'd have to leave it all.

But not really.

Another large pizza, a few liters of Dr. Pepper, and four movies later, Kagome clicked the off button on the remote and twisted on the couch so she could face him. To his credit, he wasn't asleep yet, and the last movie was one he'd already seen. Still, he didn't look to happy either. "So?" She asked him, willing to stop with the movies for the time being. "What now?"

"Now?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Bed. There's school tomorrow, or have you forgotten."  
  
She pouted. "Don't be such a parent. I thought you were a bad boy, Inuyasha. Let's go somewhere." Her eyes lit up. "What about Miasma! I should know what it looks like since I supposedly met Kouga there."

"You're insane." He informed her. "I doubt you've ever had less then nine hours of sleep in your life. It's after midnight. There's already no way you're going to be able to get up at six. If we stay up any later, you'll be completely screwed. Besides," He grinned wickedly. "It's important that you're awake enough to keep Kouga interested."

"So I can _seduce_ him." She stressed the horrible word. "I really hate you. As if my life isn't complicated enough."

His eyes widened, but he stayed slumped against the arm of the couch. "Speaking of complicated, what's the deal with you and Hojo? I mean, the whole story, not just 'he can't get over me'." He waited to see her reaction.

She jumped up, literally. "Wow! You're right Inuyasha! I'm gonna be dead tomorrow! I'd better go to sleep now or I'll regret it!" She was off the couch and heading for the staircase in record time. "Sweet dreams!" She called over her shoulder, giving him a little wave before she disappeared around the corner.

Inuyasha just shook his head. Amateur. Did she really think that just because she wouldn't answer him, he wouldn't find out? All he had to do was ask Hojo about it. If the guy was obsessed enough to follow her, he probably wasn't embarrassed about how he felt for her. And if Inuyasha offered his services in getting her back, the new teacher would be sure to give him the whole story.

For her part, Kagome was just glad to have made it to her room without him following her. She wasn't ready to deal with Hojo questions, or Hojo at all. She was digging herself deeper and deeper and she couldn't help but think it was only a matter of time before he carefully constructed world came crashing down around her. And it would probably be Inuyasha's fault. Because there was no way she was the one to blame for the Hojo problem. He drove her to it.

But she'd had fun, watching movies and eating junk, and in the end, that was what really mattered. So she stopped worrying about the future and went to bed. And she stopped worrying about Inuyasha. She stopped thinking about him altogether.

Still, for some reason, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

DONE! FINALLY! Goodness, I needed to FINISH this chapter, cuz I have plans for the rest of this story. This was kind of a nothing chapter, but it had some important key points. Now we know how far Hojo is willing to go as her 'bodyguard'. We also see that Miroku is getting in some quality time with Sango (the aftermath of that will come later). And if you ask me, Inuyasha and Kagome do bond a little in this one. I mean, they had a high speed car chase, a few sentences where they weren't arguing, and they spent the entire night watching movies and eating pizza. That's an AWESOME way to spend the night if you ask me. They don't realize it now, but later they'll start to want to spend more time together.

But there will be the usual problems. Hojo for one. The teacher who can't get over her (lol! That's just a mess right there). Kouga, and her horrible attempts to seduce him. I meant to have more of that in this chapter but then I didn't want to get into the next day. Miroku, and his terribly misguided plan to see more of Sango. Sango and her insecurities combined with her and Kagome bonding, and the reason for her reputation at school. I also want more Inuyasha and Miroku things because they haven't gotten in trouble recently. Principal Kaede's gonna start missing them soon. Let's see . . . have I forgotten anyone else? Oh yeah! And there will also be more with Kikyo and how well she suits Kagome's life. There will be drama coming up in a few chapters probably after at least one or two more. Also, a visit to Miasma and a phone call with Kikyo, but I'm not sure when those will come up.

Sorry if it's a while before I update again. I'm gonna be going to school Monday through Saturday (that's 6 FRICKIN DAYS A WEEK) and working the closing shifts at work on possibly Monday's and Saturdays, for sure Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's. I think I have Wenseday off, I'm not sure. And Sunday's I have church in the morning and again at night. Plus, that's like the only day I can squeeze in a social life. (Well, maybe Saturday nights too) So I'm REALLY swamped. But I'll do my best to keep writing!!!!

I luv you guys so much too! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!

-Rogue Pryde.


	10. Headache

YAY! An update! I started writing this today instead of writing my Shakespear paper. See, my WR122 class was cancelled so I had an extra hour to write the paper, and then that was so much time that it must have been fate for me to update. What do you think, good logic? I think so.

Some people have been asking about the Ruthless songs, like where they can find them and stuff. I think I've said this before, but I'll say it again. cough cough I wrote them, lol. I wanted to release my muse though and show the world so I invented Ruthless hehehe. Yeah… anyways.

Oh! And thanks to anyone out there who reviewed Temporary. The idea had been playing in my mind for a while, so finally I sat down and wrote it. Took forever though. 25 PAGES. That's insane, for the record.

Enjoy! I think I have some neat plot twists for this one.

* * *

"Smile a lot, but not enough to creep him out."

She had always been a good student. Even if the lessons were boring, she had always been able to absorb the information given her. She caught on quickly to most concepts.

"Play a little hard to get, but not too hard. He can't think you're easy but you need to seem possible."

Often, she was able to find at least one aspect of a lesson that interested her, latching on to that to help her better grasp the situation as a whole. Even if she didn't understand the whole thing, she could almost always bluff her way through.

"And even though this goes against your nature, don't argue with him. He's the kind of guy who likes to be in charge."

But this was definitely not one of those times, and there wasn't a single part of this lecture that she was interested in. The whole thing made her feel sick to her stomach.

But that was probably her sense of imminent mental suicide.

"Of course," Inuyasha smirked, taking his eyes off the road so she could get the full affect. "You don't need me to tell you all of this. You're a pro." He had definitely gotten over her being some kind of 'slut'. Yup, the consequences of that were just too juicy for him to resist. "You got that loser Hojo to follow you around like a lost puppy."

"Yeah," She muttered, staring at the road as if that could convince him to pay attention to it again. "I'm a real evil genius." He snickered wickedly and road or no road, she smacked him in the head. "Stop talking." She ordered. "I have to mentally prepare myself for seducing . . ." She still hated that word, much less using herself and another name in context with it. "That _person_." She finished, spitting it out.

"Kouga." He supplied helpfully. "You're seducing Kouga." The look she gave him, hooded and dark, only made him laugh. He was in a really good mood today, for some reason. He'd thought he'd feel bad about missing out on his plans with Miroku, but apparently he hadn't been needed, much less wanted. And he'd actually had a good time with Kagome, somehow putting him in an even better mood to torture her.

"Thanks ever so." Her voice was dry. She ignored him after that. She didn't want to talk about Kouga anymore, but she couldn't help but think about him. A part of her felt horrible at what she would be doing to him. It was so cruel! But another part was more embarrassed than anything else. How in the world was she going to pull off being an experienced seductress? She'd never even been kissed!

They pulled into the school, and even though all she wanted to do was sink down in her seat, she forced herself to sit up straight and look around at everyone. Kouga usually hung out with his little group in the same spot every day, so she had Inuyasha let her out before he parked so she could go find him.

Sure enough, there he was, surrounding by his gang, making her situation that much more embarrassing. Of course. Since when was anything _not _embarrassing for her? She squared her shoulders and prepared to face her humiliation. Or exalt her seduction capabilities, depending on how it all played out. She wasn't really counting on that though.

As she approached them, she mentally reviewed all Inuyasha had told her and combined that with knowledge gleaned from romance novels. She made her steps slow, and made sure not to head directly at them, rather, hoping that they'd call out to her. She didn't look their way, but made sure that her posture relaxed and hesitant, making her look approachable.

"Hey Kikyo!" Sure enough. If nothing else, men were predictable. Kouga waved her over and met her half way. "What, were you not going to say hi?" His followers all gave her welcoming grins, though some were a little friendlier than she would have liked.

She felt her cheeks flush. Not because of any modesty on her part, but because she couldn't believe what she was going to say. "Oh!" She made herself give him a small smile, but couldn't help biting her lip a little. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I just didn't want to," She shrugged, the picture of insecurity. "Bother you I guess. I mean, you're with your friends and I don't want to be annoying."

He put a hand on her shoulder, apparently unaware of what a gesture like that tended to imply in the high school world. She had to force herself not to flinch out of guilt. "Nah, we like you. Right boys?" They all smiled at her, and one actually ruffled her hair, though she didn't see his face. "See? C'mon, I'll walk you to class." He waved goodbye to the others, and headed into the school with her. His moved from resting on one shoulder, to circling around the back of her head and loosely grasping the other.

Yeah. People were staring.

"So," He was talking so she had to stop staring at the ground and look up. That sucked. "Is your brother still being a pain?"

"He's always a pain." She said absently. A girl from one of her classes walked by them, and her eyes widened noticeably when she caught sight of them. Another student, a boy from her second period class, actually had his mouth open. Did these people have no lives? She tried to look down again, but Kouga kept talking.

"So don't hang out with him as much. I can give you rides to and from school, if that's a problem. He's not the world's greatest guy, and I don't want you to be influenced by him." Rides to and from school? That'd be great for the plan but she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. Knowing her track record, she'd probably die.

"I'm not influenced by my brother." She assured him, once again looking him straight in the eye. "If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you now." He nodded, and she looked away again. Why did it have to be so embarrassing! She knew she shouldn't leave it up to him to make conversation; she had to keep him interested. Furiously, she racked her brain. "How's life?" She asked. Yeah, that was a great question.

He didn't seem to think it was as stupid as she did. He shrugged. "Fine, I'm not to busy right now, I just quit one of my after school jobs because the boss was a jerk. I'm actually feeling kind of good about that one."

She laughed, albeit half heartedly, but it was still a laugh. "Where were you working at?" The conversation was getting easier. He answered her and they started talking about his various jobs. But the more she started to enjoy herself, the guiltier she felt. And just when she thought she could handle it, that playing her new role wasn't going to be as hard as she thought, some idiot running through the hallway pushed his way past her, effectively knocking her over.

Right on top of Kouga.

Her face burned. It wasn't a blush, it was on fire. "Sorry!" She stuttered, scrambling to get off of him. All she succeeded was falling off of him, onto the floor. She couldn't but groan when her chin made contact with the tile floor. "Ow."

He grinned, amused.

Idiot.

All friendly feelings for him evaporated. He deserved whatever he got.

But then he stood and held out a hand to her, keeping the grin in check, and helped her up. "Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "It wasn't your fault anyway." That was it. No insults. No mocking laughter. No Inuyasha type response at all.

Now the guilt was back.

* * *

She was at school early again.

And _no_, she was _not_ hoping Miroku would show up.

Ten minutes before the bell rang. If he was going to come, he'd have come by now. She bit the tip of her pencil and tried to force herself to concentrate on her school work. Learning had never come easy for her and she had to work hard to stay near the top. Not like Miroku, he never seemed to do any studying, but his grades were great.

But she wasn't thinking about him.

"So if I do this, and then try and . . ." She paused to bite the pencil again. She had a habit of talking out loud, it helped her concentrate, but in such an abstract way that no one could ever make sense of it.

"Or you could forget that and talk to me." She didn't even have to turn around to know he was grinning. That's all he ever did. That's all he'd done on his birthday. Grin, and laugh, grin, and say something incredibly funny, grin, and give her one of those trademark compliments that she refused to let herself believe were sincere, and then grin.

"I already ditched school work to hang out with you once before." She informed him, turning around in her seat so she could see that grin she knew by heart. "It wasn't worth it." He laughed. Oh! Why couldn't it be sincere!

"Then I'll have to make it up to you." She shot him a dry look. "What? It's not like I don't have ideas." Here it was, the killer. She was already feeling uncomfortable, but he enjoyed teasing her too much to let up. "In fact, just standing here talking to you fills my mind with so many plans-"

"Daydreams." She told him, her voice muffled from staring at her desk to hide her blush. "Impossible fantasies your perverted mind makes up to keep happy."

His eyes widened innocently. "Sango! I'm surprised at you! I never said anything about _that_." Yup, he could almost feel the heat radiating off her skin. She was beyond embarrassed. "It seems to me that _you're_ the one with the dirty mind." He made his voice low and walked over next to her. "Not that I mind."

!

Her arms were crossed, her self satisfied smirk banishing the blush from her cheeks. Even in his pain he had to admit that look worked for her too. He limped a step away from her, giving her a pitiful look. "You didn't have to kick me."

Now it was her turn to look innocent. "I thought you were the kind of guy who liked that sort of thing." It was so _weird _hearing that kind of talk come from her! He shrugged it off from other people, but she made him feel like an awkward stupid school boy.

His smile was strained as he rubbed his bruising leg. "Yeah Sango. That was a real turn on." There was a strange noise and then she clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. His eyes shot up, staring at her accusingly. "I made you laugh!"

She shook her head firmly, releasing her mouth. "No," She corrected. "You made me choke."

He had something to say to that, something witty and fun, but he was interrupted by a newcomer. A _male_ newcomer. "Sango?" The new person asked nervously, shooting darting glances at Miroku. The look on his face was enough to terrify the younger student.

"Yeah? Hinta right?" She gave him one of those friendly, polite smiles. They were trademark for most of the population at school, and she generally handed them out to everyone who approached her, but that didn't stop Miroku from getting possessive of it as soon as it was directed at a _guy._

The boy nodded, almost shyly. He walked across the room until he was right in front of Sango. He seemed to be doing his best not to look at Miroku. Smart boy. "Yeah," He answered he quietly. "Um, I wanted to," He could almost feel Miroku's glare. Lucky for the older boy, Sango was more interested in trying to listen to the other then casting a glance in his direction. "Uh, ask you . . . something."

"Go for it." She made her voice light, and kept the smile plastered on. Oh joy. Another would be boyfriend. Why didn't people just stop asking? It wasn't like any of them knew her. And she knew for a fact that once they did, they wouldn't be interested. Guys now days wanted a pretty, friendly, passive, meek girl with no backbone. She wasn't interested.

"Um," He shot another glance at Miroku, but this time pressed on. "Are you doing anything today?" He looked so hopeful. She hated it when they did that.

"No . . ." She answered slowly, hoping the look on her face might make him back off. If anything, he looked more hopeful.

"Do you want to?" His eyes were wide and earnest. "I was going to try and get passes to the-" She cut him off in an attempt to spare him further humiliation.

"Hinta, I-"

"She's not interested." Miroku broke in, cutting her off. He wasn't even looking at her, too busy glaring at the other boy. Hinta looked back and forth between the two.

She felt herself getting annoyed. "I can speak for myself you know." What right did he have to answer for her? She knew better than to believe he was jealous, so it could only be his male pride and there was no way she was going to let him boss her around.

"Of course you can." He just said the words, another line. This time it was apparent to even her that he was just reciting them. "I just thought this guy was being too pushy."

Pushy? He had barely managed to ask! "Miroku, go away and stop pretending to be my knight in shining armor." She glared up at him and he met it with equal vigor, unable to understand why she didn't want him to help her make a point.

"Miroku!"

It was Eri, flanked by two other girls. Perfect timing as far as Sango was concerned. "Your fan clubs waiting." She informed him, already turning back to Hinta. He wanted to brush them off, but Sango remained resolute as two of the girls latched on to each of his arms.

Half heartedly, he allowed them to drag him off, and students passed by him to fill the classroom. Craning his neck over the shortest girls head, he could just barely see Sango talking with that other boy. In aggravation, he stalled the girls until the boy came out. "Hinta?" He called, doing his best to stay calm and collected in front of other students. "What'd she say?" His smile was friendly, and warm, confusing the younger boy. He didn't say anything, just shook his head.

Miroku grinned, finally able to pay attention to the girls trying to spurn his interest.

* * *

Touching.

Trust Inuyasha to come up with something that awkward.

Nothing nasty, just brushing the fingers against the sleeve of his shirt, or gently pushing his hair out of his eyes, something that involves some form of contact. Something totally normal and natural that sparks interest in the guy.

There was nothing normal or natural about it, though she was sure she'd gotten his attention.

First, she tried to do the hair brush thing, and that was at lunch. Somehow she'd managed to poke him in the eye, and had to cover up with the lame excuse that there was an eyelash.

After that she'd tried the hands on sleeve approach. Instead of gazing into her eyes and saying whatever crap line Inuyasha had predicted, he'd focused his attention on his shirt. "You like it?" He asked. "I had my uniform made out of a different material that's more comfortable." She'd managed a nod with a weak smile.

So much for seductress.

* * *

Mr. Otami, Inuyasha's last period teacher, finally put away all his lecture materials. There were still a few minutes left of class but that didn't stop the students from packing up their supplies. The door opened, and another teacher walked in.

"Ah!" Otami smiled. "Hojo! There you are! I was just getting ready to tell them." At the sound of the newcomers name, Inuyasha looked up, his expression a cross between annoyance and amusement.

Hojo gestured with his hands, encouraging his colleague to go ahead and explain to the students. Catching sight of Inuyasha, he shot a not so discreet wink in his direction. Inuyasha's expression didn't change at all.

"Class!" Otami rapped his desk with a ruler, waiting until most of the eyes were on him. "Hojo, a new instructor at our school, and I are going to be taking you all on a field trip, two days from now. The permission forms are on the table on your way out, and if you want, each person can bring a friend, as long as it's signified on the form."

"Where are we going?" Someone from the back of the class called out.

Otami just shook his head. "You'll see when we get there. Hojo and I thought it might be fun if we made it something of a surprise."

"Yeah." Another student muttered. "Fun."

The class all started to pack up. Inuyasha jammed his back full, already filling his thoughts with anything not academic. Miroku came up from behind him, already ready to go. "Hey, do you have anyone in mind to bring for the trip?"

Inuyasha made a face. "No. Who would want to go on some dopey trip with _those_ two teachers?"

Miroku glanced over at the people in question. "Is Hojo that bad? I haven't seen him around."

"He's that bad." Inuyasha said shortly, grinning slightly at some secret joke.

"Anyways, if you're not bringing anyone, maybe you could do me a favor?" Miroku smoothly steered the conversation back to where he wanted it. He tried to appear calm and relaxed but he could feel the muscles in his back tensing.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What favor? Inviting one of your stupid groupies?" He was already shaking his head. "I don't want to be stuck with one of them all day, especially not if I have to watch them fall all over you."

Miroku hurriedly corrected him. "No, not one of them. I was more thinking someone who would just go to have fun. Your sister's been making friends lately, hasn't she?"

Now he was even more suspicious. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, why don't you invite her? I'll invite one of her friends too, so she won't feel uncomfortable. What do you think? I'm sure she'd have fun, and I've been wanting to hang out with the 'new Kikyo' everyone's been talking about." He held up his hands, the picture of innocence. "And I won't do anything perverted. I promise."

He actually looked hopeful. That creeped Inuyasha out more than the fact that his best friend wanted to hang out with his little sister. "Uh . . ." He didn't want to answer, didn't want to say no, but it was so wrong! "Fine." He muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and stalking out of the room. Miroku didn't follow.

What was it about her? First Hojo, the creepy obsessed tutor. And then Kouga, the bad boy who was falling neatly for her. And now Miroku? His best friend! It wasn't right!

And how was he going to keep Miroku from falling for Kagome posing as Kikyo while she's trying to get Kouga to fall for her so she could break his heart for him? He'd been able to understand it until Miroku had gone and started getting stupid.

Now he had a headache.

* * *

There we go! Who saw that coming? Inuyasha's afraid Miroku likes Kagome? But He likes Sango? And Kagomes trying to Seduce Kouga, who's falling for her, but she's going to fall for Inu, and Inuyasha's gonna fall for a girl that looks like his sister. While she's ACTING like his sister! Throw in a crazed ex-tutor and a haunted past and voila! I love writing this fic!

Rogue Pryde.

P.S. Yeah, this is redundant, but I really do like the reviews! I read them all and giggle and laugh and tell Tabby. Trust me. She hates them lol. Jk


	11. Conversations

Here's me. Trying. Desperately hard. sigh Do you guys realize? I have not slept in, in like, weeks!!! Many many weeks! And this past weekend, I had two hours of sleep before I went to my Saturday class (cuz Tabby and Katie came over!) and then we were busy all day Saturday after I got off school (so no homework got done) and then after church Sunday, we went out to eat, and then somehow a bunch of people came to my house, and then back to church and then out to eat with Tabby and some other people and then home in time for bed. And then up again for school. I'm serious. I average 5-6 hours of sleep, continuously, seven days a week. I know, I know, I ought to ditch Tabby and do school and update (I can just see her getting outraged at the thought) but I can't. I'd die if I had no social life on top of everything I have to do. BUT! I do my best! See, All of chapter ten (except for the last page or so) was written at school during my breaks (I skip lunch ppl! See? I love you!) And during class I write outlines so I can organize my thoughts. Of course, it still takes me forever, cuz I pretty much only have my breaks to type up my outlines, plus there's the whole "need to be in the mood" thing or you'd get crappy chapters, but hopefully I haven't let you down too much yet! Oh, and thanks for the warning Bagira. Yes, Kagome was losing air time, and that was not intentional so I'm sorry! It's just that I felt that I needed to expand Sango and Miroku's relationship a little, before going back to Kagome's because the basis for Kagome and Inuyasha is already there (I mean, they LIVE together, so that right there will provide opportunities) but I was afraid that I'd forget to give S/M some situations. So I did that, but then I didn't get back on track with I/K! Thanks for warning me! This story is just SO confusing and complicated to write sometimes! Lol. I have to organize my thoughts for every scene. But I'm glad you caught me!

Wow, long AN, sorry ppls, lol. K, chappie now.

* * *

As inconspicuously as possible, she poked her head around the corner, being careful to only let her eyes peer over the edge of the wall. Her backpack was on both shoulders to avoid the possibility of it banging into something and attracting unwanted attention. Her eyes scanned the hallway. One of her hands was closed in a fist around her hair to keep it from blocking her vision. She had to be as efficient as possible. So intent was her purpose, she didn't hear the person approaching her from behind. His hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Kagome, what are you-"

She shrieked. Eyes wide, she whirled around, her fist releasing her hair so it flew around her in a panic. Recognizing him, she relaxed, immediately letting out a sigh of relief. "Inuyasha." She said herself, as if to more thoroughly calm her nerves. "I thought you were someone else."

He eyed her warily. "I figured." She just shrugged, offering no explanation. Curious, he stuck his head around the corner to see what she was looking for, but he didn't see anyone he recognized. Of course, maybe she wasn't looking _at_ someone, but rather _for_ someone. "Who'd you think I was?"

She looked at the ground. "No one." She was a terrible liar. Funny, since currently her entire life was a lie. She looked up, past him, at the door leading to the parking lot. With a big smile, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards it. "Are you ready?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "Let's go!" And she proceeded to drag him towards his car. He let her, only because his mind had already gone back to his earlier conversation with Miroku and the confusion that ensued. Why on earth would anyone like this girl?

Kagome, for her part, was just glad to be getting out of the school before he'd seen her. Yes, Kouga was nice. And yes, it was a decent thing to do, offering her a ride. And, _yes_, it would probably be great for Inuyasha's stupid plan if she spent more time with him. But honestly! She was starting to feel really awkward, and more than a little guilty, and she just didn't want to do it. Not that she could tell Inuyasha that. For the sake of his 'revenge' he'd march her over to Kouga himself. Brotherly love, huh?

Kagome felt even more relaxed once he'd started the car. And when they'd left the parking lot? She was thrilled. That was the point of no return. She had escaped the confusion and horror that was high school, at least for the remainder of the day. Of course, Inuyasha dashed that all to pieces when he started talking.

"So," He was trying to come across natural, and nonchalant, but his face was too neutral, making his whole appearance seem awkward. "Have you talked with Miroku much yet?" Weird question. She wasn't expecting that. Though she was definitely relieved he didn't want a Kouga update.

"Um . . ." She paused to think. Honestly? "No, I don't think so. I mean," She hastened to add more, having recently vowed to be completely truthful in all situations where it was allowed in. "I know who he _is_. I've seen him around. We just don't say anything. He's kind of a ladies man, isn't he?" She tried to word that in a way that wouldn't sound _too_ mean. After all, she didn't want to pass unfavorable judgment on someone she'd never had a conversation with . . . or insult Inuyasha's best friend while he was driving.

"Oh." His voice was noncommittal. He was watching the road for once, for which she was grateful, but she got the impression that was more to avoid looking at her than to be safe, and that was irritating.

"Why?" She asked, settling back in her seat, a gesture of stubbornness on her part. Her arms crossed. "Why do you want to know?" He gave her a quick glance, and she set her mouth in a thin line, obviously expecting him not to answer. She was anticipating one of their usual arguments, and he found that kind of funny, especially since he _was_ going to answer this time, because he'd promised Miroku.

He shrugged, and then answered easily, surprising her. "We're going on a field trip, the day after tomorrow. He just suggested I bring you, to meet people. Because you have no friends." He couldn't resist adding. She huffed, making him smirk.

"I do _so_ have friends." She informed him. "You're just trying to be difficult. Stop it." It was order. But not really one she expected to be obeyed. She tried to picture his friend in her mind, but the image was blurry. She'd only seen him a few times. "That was nice of him." She said finally. "Worrying about your sister's social life."

"Miroku's not _nice_." He snorted. "Especially not to girls. Not unless he wants something." She gave him a scandalized look, and then smacked his arm.

"Don't even say that! For one it's rude!" She made another face. "And for two it's gross. And it's not true! I've already told you, I've like never talked to him. And if he thought I was pretty, he would have gone for your sister years ago."

But maybe Miroku had noticed the differences between Kikyo and his sister. Inuyasha definitely had. They were becoming more and more obvious to him, especially in the personality. It wouldn't surprise him at all if his best friend, a self-proclaimed expert on women, had found a difference that attracted him to the new Kikyo. It could have been personality, just from watching from a distance. Or maybe it was the way she smiled, because hers was definitely more genuine and irrepressible than his sisters. It could have just been the way she held herself, always leaning forward when she talked, as if eating up every word. Or the way she'd scrunch her head when she was confused (which was often) or blush over certain words . . .

Not that he thought any of those traits were attractive, but Miroku might.

They'd reached the house. She hadn't said anything else and he hadn't bothered to reply to her. She was the first one out of the car, and she didn't waste any time going into the house. She wasn't hurrying either though. They just didn't have anything to say to each other. For once.

She was more than a little confused. Sure, she'd acted like it was nothing in front of Inuyasha (because watching her stress would have been way too much fun for him). But, cruddy freaking mother what was she going to do! Her fake brother's best friend wanted to . . . crap, it was the only word she could think of . . . seduce her? Stupid Inuyasha for contaminated her mind with that word, but it definitely fit. What in the _world_ was she supposed to do? Just ignore it? Ignoring Hojo had never been a good solution.

She headed up to her room, clenching and unclenching her hands the entire time in concentration. She reached it just as the phone by her bed rang. She blinked. She hadn't even realized there _was_ a phone by her bed. She debated answering it. If it was for Kikyo, she could ruin it, but Kikyo had no friends, right? But than why was someone calling her phone?

You know you're screwed when even a phone call confuses you that bad.

In frustration, she reached out and grabbed the handle, yanking it up to her face. "Hello?" Her voice was rougher than she'd meant it to be, and she winced, instinctively, wondering if she could have just offended someone important.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was vaguely familiar. "Kagome?" She blinked. "It's Kikyo." Oh. Oh! Kagome opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. "Are you there?"

"Yeah!" She managed, finding her voice. "You just surprised me. Plus, it's kinda weird, hearing my voice talking to me on the phone. Like, déjà vu or something." Yes, she was rambling, but she was still stressed and confused about life in general, and that had a way of affecting her ability to communicate well. "Yeah, so anyways," She switched gears, hoping to reassure her counterpart she had some semblance of a brain. "What's up? How's my life?"

She wasn't prepared for Kikyo's excited outburst. "It's great!" She continued happily, blithely unaware her enthusiasm was met with a grimace. "I'll admit, at first I understood why you wanted out. It was so _different_ from what I was used to. But you have a pool! How could you give that up? And Akira? Your head bodyguard? He's a great listener, y'know. Not that anything I have to tell him is true . . ." She trailed off, as if mulling over the thought.

"I'm um . . ." Kagome searched for the right phrase, "having fun too." Mentally she winced, wondering if yet another lie would come back to haunt her. But she did have fun sometimes. When she wasn't around Kouga. Or Hojo. Or Inuyasha. Well, she did have fun around Inuyasha sometimes, but he always had to go and ruin it, so he was still on the bad list.

Kikyo kept talking, seemingly uninterested in how Kagome was faring with her life; which was fine for Kagome, because she didn't have the best track record lying under stress. "And your dad is so great!" The silence on the other end turned cold, but she didn't notice. "He's actually an extremely interesting guy to talk to. It's just as well you never knew much about your social requirements, because he doesn't think I'm strange when I ask. And it's all so _interesting_! Do you realize how lucky you are? And I really think he's starting to like me."

She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know. But her voice broke free from her, hesitant and strangled, hardly recognizable as her own. "You think he," She cleared her throat, but when she tried again she still sounded as if she were choking on her words. "You think he likes you?" She shut her eyes tight, willing herself to breathe steadily.

"I really do!" Kikyo's voice came across the line light and airy, as carefree and elegant as a little princess. She kept talking, but Kagome wasn't listening. She couldn't have heard if she'd wanted to. The room seemed to be pressing against her, the stillness and silence raking against her skin, trying to draw out the tears she refused to shed.

Her breathe was coming out in short, quick gasps, and she clasped a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone so the irregularity of it wouldn't be heard. Her feet moved. She was by a wall. Her back was pressing into it. And then she was sliding down it, still pushing against it. She hit the floor. Her knees bent and moved towards her chest of their own accord, her feet keeping them from relaxing onto the floor. She stared across the room, at whatever was on the floor, against the wall, or anywhere else in front of her. She stared, but she didn't see anything.

For years she'd tried to get her father to like her. If not that, just his approval would have been enough. She'd tried to be a good student, and had succeeded, but it hadn't mattered as much as she thought it would. She knew she was pretty, but that only made him more distant from her. She looked so much like her mother. But she would have given anything just to have him be proud of her, kind to her, or even just content with her. Anything but the indifference she'd always received. But she always stopped just short of changing herself completely.

But that was what he'd wanted all along.

Kikyo was still talking. Taking a deep breath, she withdrew her fingers from the mouthpiece, flexing the soreness from them as she wrapped her free arm around her knees, hugging them more tightly against her. She closed her eyes and took another, deeper, breathe.

"Wow." She said calmly, when there was finally a break. "It seems like you really . . ." She searched for the right word, "_fit_ there." Belonged there. Like she never had.

Laughter. Kagome would have winced but her body didn't feel like moving. "No, not really. After all, I'm only here for a little while. I'm sure I could never fill the _real_ Kagome Higurashi's shoes." No, she went out and bought a different pair. Dark red stiletto's instead of tennis shoes. "Anyways, I couldn't talk long. I'm actually going shopping today! Can you believe it? I'm going to shop at Tiffany's! I have a whole list of places!" She paused, giving another giggle. "Of course you believe it, you get to do it all the time. Okay, Akira's outside, gotta go!"

She didn't wait for a goodbye, just hung up. Something she had in common with the head of Higurashi corporations. Kagome was so used to it by now, she didn't take offense. But she did wonder if he deigned to say goodbye properly when talking to _Kikyo_.

She didn't cry. She put her face in her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists as her knuckles pressed sharply into her knees. But she didn't cry. Eventually she stood. Then she put the cordless phone back on its charger. Then she started unpacking her backpack to do homework.

Never had she wanted to forget Kagome Higurashi more than at that moment.

* * *

Mentally, Inuyasha rehearsed what he was going to say to her. Miroku wasn't the kind of guy he wanted his sister getting messed up with. And he certainly didn't want his best friend to get involved with a fake. And what would that do to the plan with Kouga? There were a million reasons she shouldn't go on the dumb field trip, and he was going to stuff each and every one down her throat until she agreed with him.

Of course, when he got there, he blurted out an order rather than logically trying to make her listen to him. "I've decided," He said, opening the door to her room, not bothering to close it behind him. "You're not going on that trip."

She was sitting at her desk, her back to him. For a second, he thought she looked tired, drawn out, but then she turned to face him and her eyes were blazing. "Who are you to tell me where I can and can't go? I'm not your sister. There's no relationship at all between us. If Miroku wants me to go, then you can't stop me, even if he _is_ your best friend. I agreed to this dumb switch because I wanted to get _away_ from people controlling my life!"

For the time being, she seemed to have conveniently forgotten that the 'dumb switch' was her idea, and he wasn't about to remind her. Instead he took a step back, assessing her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly, not bothering to soften his tone for her sake.

She glared up at him, shoulder's heaving from her outburst. "Nothing." She turned her back to him, picking up her pen as if to resume her school work. "Oh," she added, her voice offhand, disinterested. "Your sister just called." The hand with the pen gestured towards the phone sitting on its charger. "She's doing just great." The hand fell onto the desk, not slowing until it hit the wood surface with an audible _thunk_. "Just thought you'd like to know."

He stared at her, torn between leaving before she got any weirder, and wanting to understand just what had gotten her so tense. Obviously she hadn't enjoyed catching up with his sister. "Thanks." He said finally, hesitantly. She waved him away, as if dismissing him. He didn't move. "Did she say anything else?"

She didn't turn around. "No, not really." She kept her tone light, but her shoulders tensed. "Just that she likes it there. She's going shopping, y'know. She's really fitting in. Everyone likes her. Even my dad! Now that's something worth saying." She was rambling again, but she couldn't help it. The words tore out of her and it was all she could do to keep them from sounding bitter. "It sounds like she's having a blast." She finished lamely.

Inuyasha kept watching her. The way her shoulders tightened and then loosened. The way she struggled to keep her breathing even, and her voice calm. He could figure out what was bothering her. But with surprising insight, he knew trying to get her to talk about it would only make the situation worse. And he really wasn't sure what he could say. 'You're dad's a dope anyway, so who cares who he likes' didn't really sound right in his head. Instead, he changed the topic, putting them both on more comfortable ground. "So I take it that means you're coming on the trip?"

She dropped the pen, finally facing him. She had that tired expression again. He didn't like it. "It doesn't matter. I don't really need to-"

He cut her off. "I don't care if you go." He said snidely. "It's not like I really think Miroku would like someone like you. I just like getting you all riled up. You're so easy." He let himself ease into a smirk.

"I am _not_ easy." She retorted, some of the fire back in his eyes, but not so much as during her outburst, which was fine with him. "You're just irritating."

He snorted, showing her exactly what he thought of _that_ comment. "Miroku says to pick a friend and he'll invite her. I guess I'm the one 'inviting' you, so that way you'll actually like someone who's going."

Her smile was heartfelt. "Oh _good_." She told him sincerely. "You can tell your friend I really appreciate it." Then she seemed to recall his description of Miroku from earlier. "Or not. Use your own judgement." She grinned and he laughed.

Then she kicked him out of her room so she could do homework. This time, she was able to concentrate on it.

* * *

Sango had just finished all of her homework. She liked to work on it before school, leaving her nights free for other things. But now she was done, and school didn't start for another ten or fifteen minutes. Sighing, she tapped her pen against the corner of her desk, adamantly refusing to even think about certain people stopping by to say hi.

"Oh wow!" A girls voice. Sango forced her smile to be genuine as she turned to greet the newcomer. Kikyo was standing in the doorway, hair neat and tidy for once, rather than wildly disheveled from her rush to make it on time. "I told Inuyasha I wanted to be here on _time_, and he gets me here early." She explained. "I didn't think anyone would be in here yet."

Now she didn't have to make her smile real. She really was glad to see Kikyo. It used to surprise her, now she just recognized it as a fact. "I'm surprised he listened at all."

The other girl laughed and rolled her eyes. "Me too, so I guess I should be grateful. But you know," She scrunched up her forehead, as if firmly organizing her thought before voicing it. "I think he did it to be ornery. He _pretended_ to be doing what I wanted him to, but took it too far on purpose, so that he wasn't _really_ doing what I wanted him to."

Sango couldn't help it. She laughed out loud. Kikyo had a unique way of looking at things, especially in regards to her brother. "Of course," she added, unable to keep herself from adding to the joke. "you're assuming his plans to annoy you can be that complicated. Would he really be able to come up with all that?"

Kagome pretended to consider. "Point." She conceded. "I really was giving him too much credit." She grinned. "Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "I need to ask you something!" She immediately slid into the seat next to Sango. "You wanna go on a field trip tomorrow? My brother and his class are going and I guess he had no one else to ask. Miroku said he'd bring a friend of mine if I wanted him to."

It took all of Sango's willpower not to start when she heard his name. "Really?" She asked weakly. How awkward would that be! She wouldn't put it past the pervert to arrange it just so he could be around two hard to get girls, but if Inuyasha was the one who'd asked then maybe it wasn't like that. She spared a glance at Kikyo. She'd go whether she wanted to be around him or not. Because in all honesty, she was glad she'd been the first one Kikyo had asked. "Sure. I'll go. When is it tomorrow?"

"During school!" Kagome's grin was even bigger at the prospect of missing just one day in this nightmare of a building. "We'll get back right when it gets over. Here!" She pulled a slip of paper out of her bag. "It's one of the permission slips. Everyone needs them I guess. The teachers aren't saying where we're going. I guess it's a surprise?"

Sango snorted. "Who're the teachers?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Whoever my brother and Miroku had last period and then someone else. I don't think it matters." Her friend nodded in agreement. Being early hadn't been so bad after all. She and Sango talked until the bell rang, never finding a lapse in their conversation. If there was one thing she'd regret when she went back to her old life, it was having friends.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was going to be a little longer. In fact, if I'd have followed the outline, it would probably have been at least three pages longer. And that's a lot! I couldn't do it! This is barely 8 pages and 8 pages is the minimum for an update on this story (anywhere between 8 and a small part of 9 generally) so I'm stopping here. Sorry to anyone who desperately wanted more, but I'm tired. It's only 8:30 but I have homework and some much needed vegging to attend to. Not to mention I'm SO FREAKING STRESSED because I had all these things I needed to do today and half of them didn't work out so I have to do them later, but I won't have time until later cuz I'm working RIGHT after school Thursday and again on Friday (Which, by the way, is my birthday) so yeah. I'm just gonna stop or the rest won't be a good chapter.

I've committed a new crime! First there was too much S/M and now there's too little! Oh well, at least I got some good I/K in there right? And yeah, more stuff coming up. It's just not here yet. Don't expect any right away. I have Saturday off from school, but I'll probably do something for my birthday. I'll type some, I promise, I just can't gurantee an update. And Sunday after church I have to see a Shakespeare play for class, and right after that church again. And then school and work on Monday. 4 nights a week at work this week, instead of 3. I'm working my way up. Soon it'll be 5. Dear goodness, I'm going to die. But, I promise not to die, until I have finished this story.

Thanks SO much for reading!!!! I'm really loving some of what you guys are saying, but I always feel guilty if I reply to some but not to others, so I think I've given up almost completely on responding.

But that doesn't mean I don't absolutely love and adore what you say! So keep talking to me please!!!

-Rogue Pryde.


	12. Identities

WASSUP! I'm back! After a MAJOR long break, for which I am profusely sorry! I mean it! I really am! And you guys were so sweet with your reviews! A lot of you actually said not to hurry with the update and take care of myself, which is just so nice! I honestly didn't expect that, I was just venting. My life is still insanely busy, but at least my midterms are all done (My last one was Saturday, but I was too busy over the weekend to start typing. Blame Tabby, she made me want to hang out with her ) Anyways though! Here's the update! And I'm losing out on sleep and study time to do it just because I love you all (and I love this fic, it's like my baby!)

* * *

Maybe he was being a little bit sensitive. Maybe he was overreacting. Or maybe the sight of his best friends face lighting up was just some random nightmarish hallucination, one of those once in a lifetime experiences. Whatever the case, he was becoming irritated. "You don't have to be so happy about it." Inuyasha muttered darkly, crossing his arms. "It's just my sister and her dumb friend. I don't even _know_ Sango, except by reputation. It's nothing to get excited about."

Miroku just shook his head sadly, as if lamenting a lost cause. "My friend, two girls are _always_ something to get excited about." His eyes got that faraway look in them that they did every time he started thinking the kinds of thoughts Inuyasha avoided. Catching the disgusted look Inuyasha shot him, he switched gears. "Besides, what are you so worked up about? You can't hate your sister _that_ much." Miroku's logic was simple. If he talked about Kikyo, Inuyasha would never know how excited he was to see Sango.

"She's my sister. Of course I hate her." His eyes narrowed like they always did when he was thinking hard. "Why did you want her to come anyway? It's not like you guys are friends." It was on the tip of his tongue to come out and ask him exactly what kind of interest he had in Kagome, but not even Inuyasha was that blunt. And the whole situation was bothering him.

Miroku racked his brain. "Because," He replied smoothly, letting his face meld into its common lovelorn expression. "I just thought she'd be fun to get to know, since she's so different and all." Inuyasha would never have fallen for that kind of line, he knew his best friend better than that, but the sudden unguarded, almost goofy look that stole over his face wasn't normal. Inuyasha continued down the hall more confused, and more disturbed than ever.

Miroku straightened out his features and walked next to him, still trying to banish the thoughts of Sango that had suddenly intruded. She was fun to mess with, and as clever as she could be, she really wasn't into mind games. Knowing her, she probably thought it was just bad luck they were going on the trip together. Meaning she'd be even angrier if she ever found out he'd planned it.

And, he reflected, it probably wasn't a good sign if the idea of making her mad was something he looked forward to.

* * *

She clenched her fist, gripping her fork as tightly as she could as if to stop herself from plunging it into his heart. Her hand was shaking, ever so slightly, but he didn't notice. Her face commanded attention, lips parted in absolute shock, eyes wide in disbelief. A small breathe escaped her before she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"You don't like Ruthless?" She dropped the fork, almost as if she didn't trust herself to hold it any longer. "Why not?" She demanded, hair flying as she crossed her arms in a huff. "Are you crazy?" She asked, through lidded eyes.

Kouga chuckled. He couldn't help it; she was definitely different than any of the other girls at their school. She probably didn't even realize that half the cafeteria was staring at them. Suddenly her eyes widened even more, and she slouched lower in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her features to calmness and met his gaze. "You're weird." She informed him, picking up her fork to resume her meal.

She'd almost blown it. It was a lot harder to act nice to a guy nonstop than she'd thought it would be! And Kouga was actually pretty nice. But honestly, he didn't like Ruthless at all? It would have taken a miracle for her not to react, so Inuyasha should just be happy that she fixed it and calmed down at the end. She could see him, a couple tables behind Kouga, watching her like a hawk out of the corner of his eye to make sure his little plan was a success.

Idiot.

She turned her attention back to Kouga. "What is it you don't like about them?" She asked stiffly, stretching her lips wide in what she hoped looked like a smile. He didn't look at her oddly so she assumed she looked normal enough.

He shrugged. "I just don't really think their sound is that great. And there's too many people singing. A band should only have the lead singer, I think."

She scrunched her nose at him. "Are you crazy?" She waved him off before he could answer that. "I know, I know, I already asked you that. But they have the coolest sound! They mix like three different genres into one! It's like musical genius!"

He was starting to look bored with her. Great, she was losing him. And Inuyasha was still keeping an eye on her. She cleared her throat, mentally cursing herself for what she was about to do and internally begging forgiveness from her idols. "Well, maybe I'm just biased." She gave him what she hoped was a rueful grin. "My brother listens to them all the time and I probably just got used to it. I haven't really heard anything else." Underneath the table her hands were clenched into fists, her nails leaving crescent marks on her skin.

But then he smiled back at her. "Probably. I've got some great CD's at my house. You should come over sometime to hear them. I'm sure you'll ditch your brother's lame music fast enough."

She let out her breath and forced herself to unclench her fists. This was what she wanted. He was happy with her. Inuyasha would be happy with her. Her secret was still safe. Her fingers clenched again. But she _didn't_ want him to invite her to his house! How awkward would that be? And if Inuyasha found out he'd make her go! Steeling herself, she smiled brightly. "You're probably right!" She stretched that smile as wide as it would go and began to devour her food. Lunch couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

Honestly. She was really obvious. And amazingly she didn't seem to realize it. Her arms were crossed, her chin jutted out, forcing her small nose to stick into the air. She was purposefully facing any direction other than his.

He coughed lightly. "Kagome?" He made his voice light, as if he hadn't already figured her out completely. "Are you ignoring me?" His voice was innocent, but not so much as to inspire suspicion. He focused on the road, but watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She sniffed. "Now why would I do something like _that_." She made her voice unconcerned and cold. "I have absolutely no reason to utterly _hate_ you, now do I?" She looked at him now, through lidded eyes, waiting expectantly for his answer.

Trick question. "No?" He ventured, eyeing her warily. She was Kagome. She got pissed. That was what she did. Especially with him it seemed. But she was rarely this overly overdramatic about it. Her eyes narrowed. Wrong answer. He grimaced, figuring that now he'd be completely (but not as exaggeratingly) ignored the rest of the afternoon, without even being given an explanation. Kikyo was a brat like that.

But Kagome was the one sitting next to him. She kept her arms crossed, and twisted in her seat to face him. "You want to know what I had to go through because of your _stupid_ little plan!" It was technically a question, but she didn't wait for an answer before accosting him with her recounting. "_Kouga_ just happens to _hate_ Ruthless! He doesn't like them at all!"

Inuyasha was still kicking himself for comparing Kagome to Kikyo, even briefly. He should have known Kagome would use any excuse to yell at him. Actually not talking to someone when she 'wasn't speaking to them' was a completely foreign idea to her. "Well, he's an idiot." He shrugged.

Her eyes blazed. "Yeah, and guess who was forced to 'make nice' to that idiot and play along with his _bizarre_ taste in music because of her Godfather wannabe, blackmailing, _stupid_, fake brother!"

It finally clicked. He took his eyes of the road and stared at her. "You were actually able to pull it off?" She nodded angrily and he started laughing. "So when you had your fork aimed at him . . ."

"I was mentally forcing myself not to murder him, yes." She answered, still nodding. He stopped laughing but couldn't keep the grin off his face. She smacked him in the side. "Stop looking so cocky. What are you so happy about anyway?"

"A: The plan's working, B: Someone else wanted to kill Kouga, and C:" He smirked in her direction. "I keep imagining you trying to stab him to death with your fork."

"It was the only available weapon!" She huffed, sticking out her tongue. "I could have done it, y'know." She muttered darkly. "I'm dangerous." He couldn't help it. He tried to, he really did, but a small, incriminating chuckle escaped him. "Oh, shut up." She glared at him, but there was no sting to it. And smacking him in the head seemed to make her feel better.

They made it to Inuyasha's home, and climbed up the porch steps. "After you." He said, opening the door. "I don't trust you to be behind me." He explained. "You're too dangerous."

Her only reply was to slam the door shut in his face.

* * *

Solitude.

Solitude was something she'd come to appreciate the past few weeks. Living alone in an empty house, even one as beautiful as the place she now called home, was said to cause madness. But she didn't feel mad. She felt content. There were no parents trying to subtly urge her to be more outgoing, no brother to be rude and insulting, and no classmates to bother with. She was free to sit all day and think. And she never got bored.

She thought about her regular life, a little. She thought about the differences between being tutored like Kagome normally was and attending a public school. She preferred the first . . . she'd never been one for crowds. She thought about her family, and how out of touch they were. They weren't like normally parents, always hounding their kids, but they didn't treat their children like adults either.

Their balance bothered her. She liked the way Mr. Higurashi managed things. He recognized her as an adult and treated her accordingly. He didn't mince words, and he didn't quote platitudes. He almost treated her like a business associate. It was a pleasant feeling.

She knew the bodyguards had annoyed Kagome, but she hadn't found anything wrong with them yet. They carried her bags when she went shopping, and they waited outside the door when she was at home, rather than following her into every room. Akira was interesting to talk to. He never insulted her, and always let her finish her sentences politely.

At first he'd treated her warily, as if expecting her to blow up at him, but he'd grown to enjoy their conversations. At least, now he started them as often as she did. They shared a lot of the same views on the social politics she was learning. He'd been surprised at her interest, but had encouraged it, and he was a good teacher.

She was in her room now. Akira was outside the door, with two of the other men. They weren't talking. She was glad of that; it let her enjoy her solitude more. She was stretched out atop her wide bedspread, hair tucked neatly under her back. She was utterly content staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything and nothing.

The door opened. Surprised, she sat up. The guards always knocked, it was only common courtesy. But she laid back down when she recognized the tall man in the doorway. He stepped inside and Akira closed the door softly behind him.

She let Kagome's dad talk first.

He didn't clear his throat before speaking. That would have implied nervousness. "I've been invited to the Matsura's for dinner tonight. They specially requested that you attend, to provide company for their son and daughter." She sat up and smiled at him, but he continued without interruption. "I know you normally don't like those sorts of things, but since you've shown a new interest in our society, I thought I'd extend the invitation."

Her smile was genuine, but reserved. She knew he approved of it. "Thank you." She told him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and face him. "I would like to go."

He gave her a smile of his own, and she couldn't help but think he must have been an incredibly handsome man in his younger years. Now his face was lined with age, but he still gave off a kind of dignified aura that commanded respect at the very least.

"You've changed." He told her, abruptly. "And I just want you to know," He looked her in the eye as he spoke. "I'm proud of you Kagome." He nodded once, whether in approval or as a gesture of finality, she wasn't sure. But his words warmed her.

And for a second she forgot she was Kikyo.

* * *

2 minutes.

2 minutes Kagome.

That's what he'd told her.

Twice.

Five minutes apart.

Ten minutes ago.

"I mean it K-Kikyo!" He corrected himself mid yell as he banged against her door. "We really have to leave or we're going to be late!" He raised his fist to hit the unyielding wood again, but managed to stop just in time when she opened the door.

Yeah. She was definitely Kagome. The jeans were normal enough, hanging low, but nothing obscene. They weren't too tight, and even sagged a little around the upper leg, giving them a comfy looking affect. The shirt she'd chosen was one that had been a gift from him to Kikyo.

It was a black tank top with silver lightening cutting across it. He'd bought it cause he'd known she would hate it. Pity. If she'd have ever worn it, she'd probably look as good in it as Kagome did now. Or maybe not. Kagome had a way of carrying herself that let her pull of things other people couldn't get away with.

"It's your own fault you know," She huffed, not bothering to shut the door behind her as she raced him down the stairs. He shot her an incredulous look. They made it out the front door and into his car in record time. "You told me we didn't have to wear our uniforms." She explained, watching him start the car.

He pulled out of the driveway before shooting her an exasperated look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"_So_, I got to experiment with Kikyo's clothes!" She grinned happily. "Do you have any idea how exciting that was? Everything was so wonderfully _normal_. I didn't feel like some wannabe princess, I felt like a teenage girl!" She sighed happily. "It was great." He was still staring at her funny. She rolled her eyes. "I don't expect _you_ to understand. You're a guy! I was just telling you anyway."

"Next time don't." He ordered. Then he eyed her warily. "You're a total freak, do you know that?" She just stuck her tongue out at him, as if the action totally defended her from being anything but normal. He hid a smile as they drove to the school.

When they arrived, the two teachers supervising were already calling role for their classes. Inuyasha dragged Kagome towards his last period classmates, ignoring her protests. When he finally let go of her wrist, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She hissed, pointing towards the other class. She was definitely not thrilled.

"Who? Oh." He shrugged, knowing his nonchalance would annoy her. "Hojo's the teacher for the other class." He ignored her glare and scanned the rest of the group. His eyes settled on one student in particular from the other class. "What's that _idiot_ doing here?" He growled.

Kagome followed his gaze. "Who?" Her voice was sickly sweet. "Oh. Kouga's in Hojo's last period class." He gave her a look which she promptly ignored.

And both of them had a bad feeling about the field trip.

* * *

Okay! Sorry! I know it's shorter then normal but I really wanted it up tonight! I know I told Tabby was going to bed, but I wanted to finish. I'm like going to die though. I'm SO out of it. And I'm getting up an hour early to do schoolwork tomorrow morning since something ELSE preoccupied my time tonight coughcough In any case! YAY! The field trip is finally coming up! See I thought the last chapter and this chapter would all be one chapter, but uh . . . no. It didn't work out that way. Too much stuff went on in my head. So yeah.

I hope you like it though! Please PLEASE let me know! I'm a sucker for reviews (so what else is new) And I'm just so durn proud of myself for finally getting this out that I want other ppl to be proud too, lol.

Vonna


End file.
